Brittle Hearts
by middleeartheart
Summary: Zoe works in the Narrows where she draws the attention of the Joker. Impressed by her apathy, he will enter her life uninvited. Will she succumb to his will or will her wild spirit survive him? Rated M for a reason Joker OC/OOC
1. Just another day

**Hello to everyone! This is my new story Please be nice I'm a non English speaker and it s 3 am so be gentle. Feedback is always welcomed and enjoy!**

* * *

Zoe applied the red lipstick trying not to mess up the edges of her mouth. She never liked makeup and was always horrible at applying it but necessity knows no law. She started working at the strip club eight months ago not sure if she was going to make it or not. But she needed the money so she had to make it no matter what. She wasn't dancing of course or escorting, she was simply serving the drinks and sometimes bar tendering. The latter was usually when Christopher was too drunk to find the bottle of tequila to make the shots.

She took off her purple bra and put it in her handbag, taking out the black corset bra provided from the club and tried squeezing those B cups in there. Not a big problem actually. She took off her pair of jeans and began putting on her black stay ups tights gulping. She could hear the bass sound of muffled club music behind the closed doors of the restroom. She sighed heavily and frowned as she buttoned her black leather mini skirt and put on her heels. Another night of unwelcomed ass grabbing and tit squeezing followed by hard slaps and spilled drinks taken off her pay. Because never mind the gorgeous women dancing on a pole in front of those men's eyes, leaving very few to the imagination, let's make a move on the waitress.

She winced as she let her ponytail loose, letting her dark brown hair fall down past her shoulders to her waist. She ran her fingers through it and stared at her reflection in the mirror blankly. Her eyes glistened under the dim lighting of the restroom, making the brown color of her iris transform into black pools of ebony. She averted her gaze from the mirror gulping down the lump in her throat and packed the last of her things in the handbag closing it. She took a deep breath and pushed the bathroom door open, starting her shift.

* * *

It was only eleven o'clock and they were still setting the tables. There was nobody in the club and Zoe with the other girls were still preparing for the opening. She was already finished with the chairs and was about to place the ashtrays on the tables when the music was suddenly turned down and an unusual calmness fell in the club.

"Hey! Gather 'round everybody!" Garry shouted "Hey Pablo turn it off man!" he yelled again signaling to the DJ.

"Yo gather round" he said again as the employees approached the stage. Garry sat down on the edge of the platform waiting for everyone to come close.

"Girls hurry up" he shouted backstage as half-naked girls with incomplete makeup emerged from the curtains.

"So uh, as you know, the boss was found dead yesterday evening in here with half his face missing sort of you know sliced up and shit. So uh, according to the 'rules' of the Narrows the club now belongs to his opponent, so uh the Joker" he said as people started murmuring uncomfortably.

"What the hell? Did you know Gambol was dead?" Rachel whispered to Zoe. She just shrugged still holding the ashtrays in her arms.

"So I have orders to warn everyone to honor the law of the Narrows and not let any cops find out about the club. We all know that no cops come down here anyway but I.. I don't know you guys they just said that if anyone talks we're all dead. So just keep your fucking mouths shut" he said confused.

"So what he's gonna come in here?" one of the girls asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't know Crystal baby you just do you and not concern yourself with that. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. So back to work" he nodded to the DJ to turn on the music again as he jumped off the stage. Many of the strippers, who were more familiar with him, approached him and began bombarding him with questions.

"Wait so what we just get on with serving? And what if he comes?" Rachel asked Zoe as they finally began placing the ashtrays.

"I guess we just serve him like everybody else" Zoe shrugged. She gazed around the room trying to find the empty table as she was holding one extra ashtray. She then looked at the tables Rachel prepared, finding the missing one. She rolled her eyes sighing.

"You know it doesn't change anything relax. Hey are you gonna be like this all night? Because I seriously can't afford serving the station myself" she said holding up a warning hand.

"Jeez sorry bitch relax. It's just you know… it's the Joker" Rachel said.

"I thought you were hard core. Aren't you bred in the Narrows Rach?" she raised her eyebrow smiling slightly as they walked towards the bar.

"Fuck you bitch" she said punching her lightly on the shoulder smiling "Are you calling me a pussy?" she said placing her hand on her waist as her golden hair fell to one side.

"I don't know are you one?" Zoe snickered lightly. "I'm just saying maybe you should trade places with the receptionist down at Wayne's enterprises. Just maybe" she laughed.

" Say another word I'm gonna punch you on the tits I swear" Rachel smiled trying to contain her laughter.

"You girls ready? We have people coming in" Christopher said leaning over the bar cleaning up a glass.

Zoe turned towards the entrance, seeing the usual company of business men coming in. they were quickly greeted warmly by Jasmine, one of the entertainers.

"Oh, it's that Italian guy again" Rachel said resting her back on the bar.

"Yeah" Zoe grimaced.

"I fucking hate that guy… please don't sit there please don't sit there" Rachel said flatly as she saw the group approaching their station. It was a big couch far to the right slightly away from any other table, with white and gold sheets hanging from the ceiling. The Italian was sitting there only when he was going to talk business.

"Ah shit" she said grabbing her notepad heading towards the table.

Zoe grabbed her own notepad forcing a smile on her face as she approached the two men that sat on a table in front of her.

* * *

They were two hours into service and the place was packed. The big numbers were coming up any minute and the orders were coming in crazy.

"Two Whiskeys two ice" Zoe shouted to Christopher throwing her tray on the bar furious. Five ass grabbings already and she still hadn't beaten anyone up.

"Here" said Christopher placing a shot in front of her. She threw it back as he placed the whiskeys on her tray.

"Thanks I needed that" she said carrying the drinks to the table.

"And noooow, please give a big welcome to the astonishing, the tremendous, the one and only Crystaaaaaaaal" she heard Paolo shouting in the microphone immediately followed by loud cheering and whistling. Finally maybe she would get some peace and quiet as those men would take out all their energy on Crystal.

She was trying to make her way back to the bar as another order was placed when she felt a firm grasp on t her arm.

"Zoe he's here! He's here!" Rachel said panicked "And he sat down with the Italian"

"What?" Zoe said as she had difficulty hearing her through all the whistling.

"He's here" Rachel shouted again through the music.

"What?" Zoe repeated.

Rachel grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. There, on the couch, amongst the half drunken men of the Italian and his guards was him. He wore a purple coat and he his makeup was on, just as she saw him in the news. All around him, nothing stopped, although you could see people turning discretely behind them, trying to get a glimpse of him as he talked with the Italian.

"Did you get an order?" Zoe shouted at her as Crystal's show went on.

"What!? No!" Rachel replied annoyed "That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Are you gonna go or are you gonna keep him waiting?" she frowned.

Rachel opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"UUUUUgh" Zoe said "Three Vodkas on table seven "she said telling her the order she was about to deliver and began making her way to the table. She saw his eyes stabbing her as she approached and she couldn't help but look away.

"Heeeey where is Silk?" one of the men shouted at her. Zoe contained herself from rolling her eyes at the name Rachel had chosen. She moved to the other side of the table towards him and leaned forward so that she could hear him.

"Can I get you anything?" she said looking at the Joker. From the corner of her eyes she could see the Italian staring at her with that look he gave her every single Saturday night.

"Uh… Vodka Martini no ice toots" he said in her ear.

 _No ice?_ She thought to herself. She nodded and moved to her right getting the order from two of his goons both of them refusing.

 _I guess he wants them sober. Smart man._ She thought making her way to the bar.

"Attractive is she not?" the Italian said to him not taking his eyes from her back. The Joker licked the corner of his mouth, taking his eyes off the girl's ass.

"So uh, I get you Lau, and we split the money" he said to the Italian leaning casually on the chair. He glimpsed at the stage as the woman lifted her body upwards on the pole.

"Yes. How soon?" the Italian said signaling to a girl.

"Atatatatata" the Joker raised his finger "No rushing. No planning just doing"

"And uh, what about the club? I mean it's yours now if you don't want it-"

"Nonono, I'll keep it" the Joker said as he stared at the girl approaching the table and sitting on the Italian's lap.

"Pearl baby why haven't you come earlier? " he smiled at the girl, grabbing her waist. He licked his lips as he glimpsed down her boobs. The girl giggled uncomfortably, obviously scared at the Joker's presence. He couldn't help but smile at himself, making her even more uncomfortable. They were all paying attention to the stage not giving a crap about the Italian or the hooker on his lap.

 _One hell of a guard team_ he thought to himself.

"Vodka Martini no ice" he heard a voice behind him as the girl brought him his drink. He looked up at her as she left his drink casually on the table.

"Anything else?" she looked down at him.

"What's your name toots?" he said to her as the Italian was too busy grabbing Pearl's boobs.

"It's Destiny" she said to him. Still nothing. There was something off about her.

"Destiny" he repeated nodding his head mockingly "Uh, so uh, _Destiny_ a word of advice? The next time you choose your stripper name, don't make it so obviously fake"

She raised her eyebrow slightly annoyed "Thanks for the advice but I don't think about doing it twice"

He snickered then amusement rising in his eyes as he immediately picked up on her irritation. "And what would you do twice?"

"Ask you if there is anything else you want" she smiled politely at him, but no delight showed up in her stare.

"Now now don't be feisty" he said taking a sip from his drink "Why don't you sit" he said indicating his leg "we might as well have a lot to talk about"

"God how can I turn this down" she said sarcastically "But uh, I'm actually working right now? So why don't you talk to one of those girls" she said signaling to the escorts.

And then he got it. She wasn't scared of him. That was what was off. He didn't know why or how this girl came to be but she didn't give a crap who he was. She seemed very comfortable with letting him know how she felt about his presence, which was nothing. He wasn't sure about how he felt about that since she was one of his employees but for now it was amusing.

And therefore acceptable.

"Station is only a matter of perspective. Not doing the job doesn't mean you _cannot_ do the job. Don't think you're any different than any of _those_ girls" he said ironically emphasizing her slightly racist remark.

"You don't know me" she smiled humorlessly.

"Oh but I do" he said to her laughing "You think you have it all figured out. You wake up every day telling yourself you made it on your own. That you are your own person and you depend on no one" he said as he watched her ironic smile disappear from her face "Until you wake up one morning and find out how fucked up your life is, so you take the gun the put it in your mouth pulling the fucking trigger"

Zoe just stared at him dumbfounded.

"Although" he said crooking his head to the right staring at her from head to toe "I would say you 're more of a pills kind of girl"

Zoe reached down and slapped him across the cheek. It was a good, hard slap snapping his head to the side. She didn't think before doing it, and afterwards she could scarcely believe what she had done. One of the Joker's goons stepped forward before he raised his hand signaling for him to stop. Everyone at the table was now staring. The girl got up from the Italian's lap and his drunken men seemed as if they were not sure if that had happened. The Joker looked up at her smiling demonically before she turned around leaving the table.

"Boss" Bozo said taking out his handgun.

"Let her be Bozo. We don't want going off killing our new employees now do we?"

He stared at the girl as she made her way to the bar, still seeming quite upset.

 _True emotion. How refreshing._ He told himself as he took another sip from his drink diverting his gaze to the stage.

* * *

 **How did you guys find the chapter? Please review and let me know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **keep it creepy x**


	2. Home visit

**Hey guys just another quick chapter to get the story moving**

* * *

Zoe tossed the tray on the ground kicking the bag that was on the floor backstage. She ran a hand through her hair pacing up and down the room. How could she be so stupid? How could she loose her temper that easily? It was so not like her!

"Stupid stupid stupid!" she yelled at herself mostly as she knew she just lost the only job she had. She heard talking behind the closed door and it burst open. Rachel glared at her and Garry approached her furiously. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What the fuck? Do you have any idea what you've just done!?" he shook her. Zoe removed his hands from her arms.

"What is your problem? He'll most probably just fire me" she said trying to get a grasp of her handbag to put on some actual clothes.

"Fire you? Try killing you! Try killing all of us you stupid bitch!" Garry yelled in her face as she put on clothes. Rachel pulled him back from his shoulder.

"Garry it's ok. Go outside it's ok I'll talk to her get her to apologize" she said to him as he glared at Zoe who was putting on her jeans.

"You better" he raised a warning finger to Rachel. He glowered at Zoe once more before leaving the room.

Zoe took off her skirt throwing it on the ground and put on her grey fouter. Rachel stared at her with crossed arms.

"I'm not apologizing" she said flatly as she took off her heels.

"Zoe"

"Just stop" she snapped at her. "He is the one who need to-"

"HEE is the boss!" Rachel cut her off. "HE is a psychopath" Rachel threw her hands in the air "And what the fuck are you doing?" she said as she saw Zoe putting on her snickers.

"I'm leaving I'll probably just get fired anyway I'm not living the humiliation as well" she said shoving her heels and shirt in the bag.

"You can't just leave what about the money? Zoe stop it! Are you really gonna be one of those butthurt people? What because he said some stuff?"

Zoe closed her bag and paused sighing. "I didn't get mad because of what he said. I got mad because he's right"

Rachel frowned "What did he say?"

Zoe placed her bag over her shoulder.

Tha door flew open again "He left" Garry said relief forming in his face. "He finished his drink and he left"

The two girls stared at him "Well" Rachel started "Did he say anything?"

"Nope" Garry said leaning on the door "Listen Zoe. Why don't you take the rest of the night off huh? I don't want any more surprises tonight"

"Well if he's gone I don't mind working" she said letting the bag fall on the floor.

"Zoe, go home" Garry said seriously "You'll get paid just go home" and with that he closed the door behind him.

"Well" Rachel said taking the tray from the ground "Aren't you lucky?"

Zoe rolled her eyes as Rachel smiled at her knowingly "See you tomorrow babe" she said opening the door and leaving the room.

"Bye" Zoe half smiled. She sighed taking her things turning off the light and leaving the room herself.

* * *

Zoe walked fast glancing around from time to time with a hoodie over her head. It was raining lightly and the streetlights seemed as if they dissolved into a black mass of shadows that hanged in the sky. The Narrows was a creepy place to begin with anyway but the upcoming storm made the streets even more eerie. Her place was only a ten minute walk from work but only a minute in these streets could easily meant that you were either going to get raped or killed. And that was why Zoe was holding the pepper spray firmly inside the pocket of her fouter.

She finally made it to her building as the rain began getting stronger. She ran inside and took off her hoodie as she got up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door getting inside, taking off her already soaked shoes.

"You're home early" she heard a voice behind her. She jumped and screamed in surprise as she saw the dark figure sitting casually in her living room. The Joker laughed at her reaction and took his feet off the table standing up. She saw his makeup slightly smeared from raining and approaching her, she could distinctively see that sarcastic smile enveloped by those laughing scars on his face.

"Honestly man don't you have anything better to do?" she said placing her keys to the small coffee table.

"For tonight? Nah. What else does a man want? A wonderful visit to a strip club followed by a slap across the face topped off with a warm home and lovely company" he licked his lips a muffled laugh hiding behind them.

"What do you want?" she said flatly crossing her arms.

"Just to have a chat with you _Deeestiny_ that's all" he said leaning to the wall. He had taken his coat off and was wearing his blue shirt and green vest. He had his shirt folded up to his elbows and Zoe couldn't help but notice the veins that run all the way down his slender arms to his hands.

"Talk then" she said. She was starting to feel self-conscious with the fact that she was wearing her work clothes underneath her regular ones and she needed to take them off immediately.

"Now now don't be hasty. Have a sit" he said indicating the couch.

"Oh how nice of you" she said crossing over to the living room. Even if she felt no fear in front of this man, she knew that she had to do as she was told. Crossing a line with him would only lead to her harm. She sat down on the far end of the couch as he joined her.

"So uh, doll. How about a deal huh? I let you live and forget what you did in front of my men, if you work, for me!" he said as his eyes pierced hers with purpose.

"I'm already working for you" she said and he snickered.

"Nononono" he shook his head taking her legs and placing them over his lap. She didn't fight it. She just sat there casually staring at him and waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. He patted her on her thigh slightly confused at her reaction.

"Ok enough games doll. Sometime in the near future, I will need you to do some uh, let's say, PR for me. Do you think you can handle that?"

"What do you mean, PR?" she said sighing, obviously tired.

"Don't concern yourself with that and it will take a while until I need you for it. I just gotta know if you're up for it. I like you doll I like this fire in ya" he said squeezing her leg softly "and I cannot use a whiner for uh, my plo ** _t_**. I'm just saying maybe you need let's say….. a hundred grand?"

Zoe lifted her chin and stared at him with narrowed eyes, not sure if he was serious or not. The Joker laughed like a maniac at her expression. "Well?"

"You're serious" she said again.

"Yeah yeah, I can uh, give you the money in advance if you don't believe me. But uh, if you say yes" he said his voice becoming more serious "You cannot take it back. You have to do what I say"

Zoe lifted her legs off him and stood up. She pace up and down the room slowly.

"So you want me to do something for you but you won't tell me what or when. And you wanna give me 100 grand for it?" she said crossing her arms.

The Joker stood up himself and faced her in amusement "If you don't want the money there are other ways I can pay you off" he said licking his lips.

Zoe sighed "I'm not killing anyone"

The Joker frowned slightly with puzzlement "What?"

"You want to give me so much money about something and you won't even tell me what it is. You clearly want me to kill someone"

"Oh I _clearly_ do don't I?" he said circling behind her, grabbing her shoulders. Zoe closed her eyes not liking his touch on her skin "Such a smart girl who knows all there is to know… And what if I do? You owe me remember?" he said quietly in her ear.

"And if I don't agree with this… deal" she said turning her head to the side "What then?"

Joker's hands moved softly to her warm neck, those cool fingers squeezing slightly "Then I'll just have to teach you a lesson for what you did"

Zoe gulped and moved away from his grasp.

"Good" he said seriously as she turned around to face him "You do have some sense in you" he said putting on his coat.

"Think about what I said. And uh, be seeing you" he told her. He moved passed her to the window with indifference "Are you gonna tell me your real name by the way or not?" Zoe just stared at him blankly and he shrugged "I'll just find out anyway" He then opened the window and disappeared into the night. Zoe jumped forward in surprise being sure he fell down from the fourth floor, but she saw nothing.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I hope you like it!**

 **until next time,**

 **Keep it creepy**


	3. Gucci and Bob

**Hello everyone. sorry for the long delay it's been rough. Here is the new chapter thank you for your feedback and reviews!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The scream left her mouth as she jumped up from her sleep. She panted and whimpered with wide eyes feeling the tears streaming down her face. She felt the lump in her throat becoming unbearable and almost chocking her as she put her feet on the ground leaning forward. She grasped the edge of the bed, feeling the worn wood under her fingertips as nothing but buzz echoed in her skull. Her thoughts were just a mingled fog of darkness leaving her only with the desperation and fear that was pouring out of her eyes. Her fingers hurt from the pressure she was applying and when she let go, she felt them bruised and tingly. Nevertheless, there was something satisfying about this pain. Something that made her crave for a release but yet knowing that doing what she truly wanted to do, would lead to nothing. Just a temporary exit with a brief pleasure followed by the instant gloom of her thoughts. She stilled her breathing and drunk some water lying back on her pillow. It was about 8 pm, when the sun descended that she unlocked her eyes from the little mark on the wall, turned off her alarm clock and got up to get herself ready for work.

* * *

"So are you gonna go?" Zoe asked Rachel as they waited for the orders. She blinked slightly feeling her eyes sore from crying. She had tried the spoon in the freezer thing to make the puffing go away but she just felt her eyes so tired.

"I don't know" Rachel replied fixing her bra "I mean he's all cute and shit but I haven't really told him my job ya know? Like it's not like I care but-"

"Honey if you're mentioning this to me, it means you care" Zoe raised an eyebrow."Look I don't think you have anything to loose ya know? You like guy, guy likes you so?"

"What would you do?"

"I don't know" Zoe frowned "I've never really thought about this shit"

"Pff and believe me. Keep doing that" Rachel said running a hand through her golden hair. She then paused and turned to her "Wait. What?"

Zoe turned to her indifferently as Christopher placed the drinks on her tray. When she saw that Rachel was still looking at her, obviously waiting for something she crooked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Have..I mean. When you say you haven't really… done the whole dating thing.. I mean. You've done things right?" Rachel said. Christopher paused raising his eyebrows and leaned forward slightly.

"No not really" Zoe said apathetically as she picked up the tray. She walked over to the table and forced a smile on her face.

"Two Whiskeys two ice" she said letting the drinks on the table. The men nodded giving her one of those 'I would like to see you on all four ' look and she walked back to the bar. It was only Thursday and the club was only half full. There were still a lot going on but mostly nothing so dramatic. The weekends were the worst.

Zoe gazed around the club, seeing if any customers needed anything when her eyes landed on Rachel and Christopher next to her who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?" she said confused.

"You're a virgin?" Rachel almost shouted.

Zoe turned around in alert "Nice Rach. You wanna use the microphone?" she rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"But how? You're twenty-three!" Rachel blinked.

"So? Is there a rule that says I have to fuck someone before I'm twenty three?" she frowned and half laughed not understanding what the big deal was and especially not liking the extra attention she got.

"Babe" Rachel said placing a hand over Zoe's shoulder "There is a time in a woman's life where she has to you know, do stuff. You know? Find out what she likes what she doesn't like. So by the time she comes across a grown human being who doesn't have a mind of an eighteen year old with a constant boner in his pants, she and he can actually enjoy sex. You get me?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes and snickered "You can't be serious" she shook her head "So if I sleep with too many guys I'm a whore, but if I'm a virgin because it just didn't happen, I'm what a weirdo? Can't a girl do what she wants to do? Chris come on back me up here"

Christopher snickered "Pf baby I'll do whatever you want me to do now" he laughed.

"You're disgusting," Rachel said.

"What?" Zoe stared at them both.

"Zoe" Rachel said placing both her hands on the shoulders "the point is-"

"The point is Rach, that it's none of your damn business what I do or don't do." Zoe interrupted her, feeling the walls of her mind closing up again. She didn't like people commending on her private life no matter how comfortable she felt with it. "I don't go around fucking telling you who to fuck and on who's face to sit on and I definitely did not ask your opinion on it. So get off my back" she said leaving Rachel speechless.

"Kitty's got claws!" Christopher laughed. The two girls kept staring at each other until Zoe sighed turning away and heading towards one of the tables that were just filled.

* * *

 **Three weeks later**

She closed the door of her apartment behind her staring down at the electricity bill. She frowned and tossed the torn envelop on the coffee table, picking her hair up into a ponytail.

The day had started out great. It was her day off and she decided to take a stroll in the park. She put on her favorite brown scarf and bought herself a hot chocolate. It was so great. She was planning to go home and binge watch a whole season of Breaking Bad, when she saw the white envelop in her mailbox.

She sighed turning on the TV. She went to the kitchen to drink a cold glass of water as that hot chocolate had burned her tongue and she could feel it sore under her pallet. She went back to the living room and picked up the envelope again when a small card fell on her foot. She had grabbed everything out of the mail box so hastily that she hadn't noticed it. She picked it up and turned it around.

"Aaha.." she said simply as she saw a Joker card. She flipped the card and read the printed letters:

 _ARKHAM ASYLUM. December 18_ _th_ _11PM. MORE TO COME_

 _BYE SWEETNESS_

She frowned and sat on the couch. She stared at the paper in confusion. What was she supposed to do at Arkham Asylum? Was it a test? Did he want to know if she agreed to his terms?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden news.

 _"_ _The Joker was finally taken under custody by GCPD last night after he threatened 1000 people with explosives as they tried leaving Gotham. Fortunately nobody was hurt. He is now being transferred to Arkham Asylum where the final call for his mental stability or instability will be judged. At the same time, Harvey Dent was found murdered by the Batman, who's now tracked by the police"_

Zoe stared at the TV dumbfounded. So if someone assumed that the card wasn't sent by mail, and that someone had just dropped it into her mailbox, this means that he had it all planned out. He wanted to be caught. A small chuckle left her lips involuntarily.

Zoe stared down at the card again. Her new boss seemed to be much smarter than she thought. Yes everyone thought he was just crazy, blowing up hospitals and killing people for fun, but he had things more planned out than expected.

 _MORE TO COME._

 _BYE SWEETNESS_

She read the card again and tapped it with her fingers

18th of DECEMBER was next Monday. And, surprise surprise, her day off.

* * *

"I'm coming!" she yelled trying to dry her hair with a towel. The door bell had rang five times already, three times in the bathroom and twice as she was getting dressed. She opened the door obviously pissed.

"What?" she said sharply clenching the towel in her hand.

"Mail?" the postman said flatly still wearing his headphones. Zoe could hear the impression of music blasting in his ears. He handed her a box and a pen. She sighed and signed the paper quickly, slamming the door shut. She placed the box on the couch and opened it, raising both her eyebrows.

"Holy shit" she said as she saw the Gucci stamp in front of her. She took out the outfit and stared at it. It was a black business woman suit, with delicate thin purple lines going down on the fabric. She placed the suit softly on the couch, took out the white shirt and placed it on top of the suit finding the green heels on the bottom of the box. She took out her shoes to try them on and found, not to her surprise, that they were her size.

Of course they were her size.

It was the Joker.

At the very bottom of the box, she noticed a pat and a pen along with a small ID card clipped together with another Joker card. She took it and started reading.

18th DECEMBER. TAKE THE ID CARD WITH YOU.

FRIENDLY ADVICE- DON'T USE THE PEN

YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE REST DOLL

BE SEEING YOU

She looked down at the ID card.

NAME: VALERIE VALE

PROFESSION: JOURNALIST FOR 'THE DAILY GOTHAM'

AGE: 24

Zoe lied back on the couch raising her feet up. Damn those heels were comfortable.

* * *

"Take off the coat" the guard said not looking at her. Zoe took it off and placed it on the table readjusting her journalist ID on her shirt. , She walked through Arkham silently behind the guard, seeing worn out faces behind closed door. She didn't want to be here in the first place but now that she was staring at the loons, she was sure she wanted to leave. She sighed and closed her eyes shaking the screams of the patients away. The guard pressed a button and the huge metal door opened in front of them.

She raised her head slightly reading the sign on the roof saying "SECTOR X". The doors were now different. They no longer had glass openings for the food trays. They were all metal with guards between every three or four of them. And it was quiet in there.

Too quiet.

"Are there not suppose to be patients here?" she asked the tall man walking in front of her.

"There are" he told her "It's just that they are not really big on talking" he told her and turne around with a hidden smile on his face "And most of them are knocked out anyway"

The man glanced back at her again.

I gotta tell you when the Daily Gotham called us and said they wanted to interview the joker, we uh, expected they'd sent someone…different"

Zoe raised an eyebrow "Different?" she asked.

"You know, a man. Someone who can defend themselves in case something happens. Not that anyone has a chance with this freak. He already took out four of our stuff members."

"You keep talking and I'll tell you if I can defend myself" she said quietly under her breath.

"What's that?"

"Oh I said you don't have to worry about me defending myself. I mean I have the best security guard right?" she said secretly mocking him in his face.

"Right" the man said smiling at her. Zoe rolled her eyes as he turned around. Finally the guard stopped and took out his card swiping it on the door. He then took out a big set of keys and unlocked the metal door.

"Go ahead" he told her. "I will be out here. He specified he will not talk to you if any of the guards are in. Take this" he told her giving her a round metal object. It was a button. "You hold on to it tight" he warned her "You feel threatened, just press the button"

"Ok" Zoe said frowning as she got into the room "Thank you" she said quickly before the door was locked behind her. She turned around slowly, seeing a huge grin on the Joker's face. He was laid back on his chair, with his hands locked on the table in front of him in handcuffs. His head was slightly tilted back and his eyes were piercing her with amusement.

"Good morning miss Vale" he haid biting on his lips chuckling "Don't you look lovely in this suit"

Zoe stared at him expressionlessly and then at the camera on the top corner of the room.

"Don't worry, they can't hear us" He said leaning forward. "They can see us though so sit"

Zoe put her pat and pen on the table and sat across from him. She saw him looking down at the pen and nodding in approval. He was wearing no makeup this time, which made her uneasy. She always knew he was just a man, but she never expected him to be so… so human. And as a matter of fact, take away the scars he was a handsome young man in his twenties.

"Sooo.. Now what?" she said diverting her eyes from his face and examined his cell.

"Now we talk" he said cheerfully. "How are you Zoe? May I just say that uh, you just look lovely without all that makeup you wear at work. You're much more classy than I thought"

Zoe started to say something and the paused. Did he just call her by her real name?

"How did-?"

"Well I had to find out in order to send you the gifts now didn't I?" he told her licking his scars.

"Uh… whatever did you actually bring me here to talk?" she said obviously annoyed.

"I brought you here to do your job" he told her sharply "You are here, which means you obviously take the deal I gave you, so this is what I want."

They stared at each other for a moment as Zoe relaxed back on her chair. "Alright boss" she said crossing her arms "Talk"

The Joker suddenly blinked, obviously taken aback by her response. "Uh… what?"

"You said you wanna talk, then talk" Zoe said simply, waiting for him to say something. He suddenly burst out into a manic laughter.

"Youuu" he said as he continued laughing, "Are so much fun sweetness. Ohhh I can't wait to get out of this cell now! We'll just have so much fun together you'll see" he said laughing but his eyes were serious. Zoe felt a chill down her spine as he continued staring at her. His words felt more like a warning than a promise. His eyes kept piercing hers for a while and then he laid back again coming down from his laughing fit.

"How come you're not drugged?" Zoe said quickly gulping, not liking the way he was looking at her.

"Oh I usually am" he said crooking his head on the side staring at her lips. His eyes continued down her torso as he spoke "It 's just that they knew you'd come today so they didn't throw me as hard, hoping that I wouldn't say anything to the press" he chuckled humorlessly. Zoe frowned. For a moment there, it seemed as if he was talking to her like a normal human being. As if they were just having a cup of coffee and chilling.

"This makes sense," she said looking down at her hands. The Joker stared at her as she remained silent. It was weird having to look at her like this. She was so young.

The first time he saw her, he definitely thought she was 28 or so. But she was just a little girl. 23 max. She bit down on her pink lip and he smiled to himself.

"You uh, met Bob?"

"Huh?" she said looking at him puzzled.

"Bob. My guard?" he said signaling to the door behind her.

"Oh" she said rolling her eyes "Yeah" she shook her head.

"Great guy." He said mockingly "Him and I have this thing where he'll beat me every morning with his metal rod"

"What?" Zoe said with wide eyes.

"Doesn't like my jokes as much though" he said.

"He beats you up? What about the other people they just watch?" she said shocked. The Joker grinned widely.

"Is my princess worried about her daddy?" he said mockingly. Zoe made a face of disgust at his words. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, returning to the emotionless wall that was her face.

The Joker chuckled and licked his lips leaning forward. His energy was suddenly different and it made Zoe very uncomfortable.

"You uh, have that button Bob gave you?" he said shaking his leg under the table in anticipation.

"Yes" she stared at him in confusion.

"Now I'll need this pen you brought me sweetness. It's actually a blade you see? Don't worry you can keep the rest of the stuff I gave you, they suit you anyway" he said glancing down her chest. Zoe made a face and covered her torso with her hands "But this I'll have to take back. Hold on to the button. It will take them ten seconds to alarm Bob from the control room" he said piercing her with his eyes and she did so "so you press it when I bite"

"When you what?" she frowned. She could not even finish her train of thought, when her back was suddenly connected with the surface of the table. She felt his lips locking with hers firmly and painfully as muffled confused words got stuck in her throat. She heard the rattling of a chain near her ear, realizing that he had –somehow- gotten out of his handcuffs. Zoe squeezed her eyes and pushed him off her but it was no use. His hands were ravaging her body and his tongue was exploring every part of her mouth. She heard a deep sound coming from his throat as he deepened their kiss even more.

She finally felt his teeth sinking deep into her flesh and she pushed the button. She felt warm liquid running down her cheek when she heard the door of the cell opening.

"Fucking bastard" said a male's voice as the Joker was finally off her. In the next moment, she was being dragged out of the cell, his manic laughter making everything even more surreal than they actually were. She saw the first punch landing on his face as the metal door was shutting.

"You alright?" the man holding her said grabbing her from the shoulders. "I told you to press the button when you felt threatened not before he killed you!" Bob told her firmly.

"Sorry, I panicked. Sorry Bob" she said breathlessly staring at the closed metal door. The Joker's laughter still echoed behind it.

"Bob? Oh he talked about me didn't he? Huh.. I'm Jacob" Zoe looked up at him in query.

" You need to get this fixed" he told her indicating her lips with his finger. Zoe touched her lip and looked down at her bloody finger. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

 _He had to bite down this hard didn't he?_

She thought to herself. Bob handed her the notepad and escorted her out the sector to get her coat and bag. She could still feel the blood rushing in her veins like fire and her cheeks burning with an unusual sensation.

It was when she was in the cab on her way home, wiping the blood from her lip, that she remembered she no longer had the pen with her.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! review and let me know! :)**


	4. Rachel's Dream

**Hey guys here is a new update! enjoy**

* * *

 _Breaking news in Gotham city as the Joker has escaped after a week from Arkham Asylum. The police have surrounded the area of the Narrows and are on a 24/7 patrol on the area. Until the Joker is caught, all the bar , clubs and restaurants in the Narrows will be staying closed._

"How did you manage to hit your lip on the edge of the table? I didn't know you were that clumsy" Rachel said inspecting Zoe's wound. It was a curved dark red line, running from the outside of her lower lip up to the inner part of it. It had been two days since her visit in Arkham Asylum but the wound hadn't closed yet. The bite was deep and she could feel the rust of her blood every time she ran her tongue on the inner part of her lips.

Which she found out that it was something that she could not stop doing.

"Yeah I'm.. I was distracted. Are you done with the inspection?" Zoe said looking at the TV. . They were sitting on Zoe's couch watching a film when the program was interrupted with the boss's escape. They were saving the popcorn for when the movie would start again but it had been a good half an hour of reports and statements and bla bla bla.

"Yeah it doesn't need stitched or anything you just have to stop licking it" Rachel said taking the bowl of popcorn from the table.

"I know it doesn't need stitches" she replied flatly staring at the cell she had been in two days ago. The reporters had done a whole documentary on how the Joker escaped, taking shots of where he slept, where he ate, where he killed the guards. "God they're gonna show us where he took a –" Zoe paused and glanced at Rachel who raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she said confused.

"The reporters. Don't have anything better to do?" she said shoving her hand in the bowl.

" There is something about having a bowl full of food and watching crap on the TV that makes popcorn very delicious doesn't it?" Rachel said as she grabbed a single piece and stared at it as if she was inspecting a diamond.

Zoe nodded repeatedly as they both laughed at their urge to eat everything in the house. They had skittles and chocolate spread out in their boxes on the table in front of them along with two cans of beer and a bag of chips.

"God I so love not working" Rachel said letting her head fall backwards and closing her eyes.

"If we keep up doing this though I don't think we'll fit into our outfits again" Zoe said eating another piece of popcorn.

"We'll be fine. Hey do you know how long the club will be closed?" Rachel said opening the bag of chips.

"I don't know, they said until they catch the Joker" Zoe said indifferently crossing her legs.

"Well are we gonna get paid?" Rachel and when Zoe shrugged she cleaned her hands and picked up her phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked and Rachel shushed her.

"Yo Garry. You saw the news?" Rachel said and Zoe heard loud mumbling from the phone. She signaled for her to put it on loudspeaker.

Rachel pushed the button and Garry's voice erupted in the house.

"-TIME! YOU AND CRYSTAL AND EVEN FUCKING BOB HAS BEEN CALLING ME ALL FREAKING NIGHT! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IF YOU'RE GONNA GET PAID YOU FUCKING CUNT WHY DON'T YOU GO SUCK A COCK AND BE SURE OF IT!?"

 _Click_

The two girls stared down at the beeping phone.

"Well. That was clear enough." Said Rachel tossing the phone on the couch grabbing the skittles. "Fuck I have to pay rent next week!" she said dumbfounded.

Zoe glanced up at her "Well.." she hesitated "I might be able to help you out…" Rachel snickered.

"What you're a drug dealer and you haven't told me?"

"No.." Zoe said placing the bowl of popcorn on the table and rubbed her legs. " But there is something…" she said glancing up at her again.

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"Well…" Zoe stared at her for a while " Ok but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. I wasn't going to tell you if you didn't have a money problem"

"Ok you're really freaking me out" Rachel said worryingly.

Zoe stared at her and gulped "I work for the Joker"

"Yeah, me too" Rachel said simply.

"Noo" Zoe sighed standing up "I actually work for the Joker"

Rachel threw her hands in the air "What the fuck? Are you drunk? You only had one beer"

"Helloooo earth calling Rachel!" Zoe said exasperated "I wooooork for the Joker" she said indicated the shots from Arkham that were playing on the TV. Rachel stared back and forth between her and the TV. And then she clicked.

"Oh my God!" she jumped spilling all the skittles all over the floor "You busted him out of Arkham!?"

"Well not exactly but I did help" Zoe said rubbing her arm "Anyway the point is that he said he'd give me 100 grand for it, so I guess when he gives me the money I can help you you know? I mean.. we can share them even"

"Zoe. Zoe" Rachel said snapping her fingers "You tell me that you busted the Joker out of Arkham and you worry about the money? Ar-are you serious?" she said standing up.

"Well what do you want me to say? It was a good opportunity to get out of this dump and even help you with that coffee house you wanted to make"

Rachel just stared at her "That's why you did it?"

Zoe sat down on the couch feeling the lump in her throat growing. "You know I can't leave no matter how much money I have. I can at least help you out of this"

"Ah Zoe" Rachel sighed sitting next to her on the couch "You didn't have to sign your death wish for this. This is just stupid. Extremely selfless but extremely" she paused "extremely stupid" she repeated.

"It was his deal for the slap" she stared at her snickering "You remember the first time he came into the bar? He said I'd do that and he'll let me live. Pretty good deal huh?" she snickered ironically.

"Very good" Rachel frowned "Too good". She crossed her arms "He wants something"

"What?" Zoe stared at her.

"I don't know. Information? Something else. That was way too good of a deal"

Zoe frowned and took a sip from her beer. They both remained quiet for a while until Rachel broke the silence.

"You wanna put on a DVD?"

* * *

Zoe took a sip from the hot chocolate as she walked through the park. She breathed in the cold winter air mixed with the delicate scent of pine. She breathed out and smiled to herself. It had been a while since the last time she lived during the day. For the last year she had lived in the darkness, feeling her life slipping away through her hands. She knew things were going to stay this way, but at least she could enjoy it for now. Αnd besides, since Gotham was a prison for her after all, the least she could do was enjoy it.

She was about to exit through the gates of Gotham Park when she felt an iron grip around her waist pulling her towards another pathway. She was about to spill her hot drink on the asshole who tried to mug her when she saw his face.

He was wearing a trilby hat which was creating shadows over his eyes. The collar of his black coat was popped upwards, covering most of his scars and he was grinning at her.

"Ataatatata don't do that sweetness this is a new coat" he said taking the cup from her hand and taking a sip. Zoe noticed that he was carrying a backpack.

"What, the hell." She said confused as he led her through the park, with his arm securely around her waist.

"Can't a man take a stroll through the park?" he said gulping down the remaining of her drink and tossing the empty cup in a nearby bin. He then swirled her around and locked both his arms around her. He was so close to her now she could smell the faint smell of cologne on his neck.

"What is this?" she said looking around frantically.

"Oh come on doll play along. You don't want anyone to get hurt now do you?" Zoe stared at him briefly and then at the people walking passed them in the park.

He squeezed her tighter "I said play along" he said dangerously. Zoe clenched her teeth and placed her hands around his neck. She was trying not to touch him but she felt the edges of his hair brushing on her fingers. His breath was spilling on her face and it smelled surprisingly like mint.

"I can see you've had an upgrade," he said placing his fingers on her injured lip. She snapped slightly, looking around as a young man run passed them. He giggled to himself and licked his lips, looking down at hers.

"Don't you fucking dare" she told him warningly. He snickered and whirled her around again like a ragdoll, placing his arm over her shoulder as they continued walking.

"Ohh I've missed your attitude"

"What do you want?" she said crossing her arms.

She saw him looking around quietly before speaking "I uh, needed to thank you" he said simply.

"You can thank me by giving me what we agreed" she said flatly.

"Of course doll. I haven't forgotten" he whispered into her ear kissing her hair. Zoe frowned and clicked her tongue.

"Aren't you tired already? Can you fucking stop that?"

"Is it making you mad?" he said.

"Yes"

"Then no"

"God and one would assume you'd have better things to do than making me angry" she rolled her eyes.

The Joker snickered to himself "Oh you have no idea what fun is doll do you?" he said laughing to himself quietly. "You see, I have another deal with you. Since you've-"

"No. The answer is no" Zoe said escaping his touch and standing in front of him. "Give me my money"

The Joker stepped closer raising a warning finger at her "Don't interrupt me"

Zoe stared into his eyes and sighed.

"As I was saying, since you've been so precious with your previous assignment, I've decided to make you an official member of my little uh, family"

Zoe crossed her arms "In exchange for what?"

"Well I'll leave that to you this time" he said grinning "Tell me, what is it you want?"

Zoe paused and blinked.

What did she want?

She remained silent, almost stuck until she snapped out of it "I don't know yet" she said quickly but it was no use. She could see it in his eyes that he had caught on the pause in her expression.

Fuck.

"I'll let you know I guess" she said quickly.

"Well good" he smiled at her. He took the backpack and handed it over to her. It was heavy.

He then leaned down towering over her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Zoe clenched her fist in anger. "Don't keep me waiting" he whispered to her. She leaned away from him uncomfortably as he snickered. He then moved passed her and left her standing alone in the park. She watched him until he disappeared from her sight.

She then opened up the bag and gasped closing it immediately.

"Holy shit" she gasped to herself looking around her franticly. She could see her breath leaving her mouth as she walked fast out of the park.

She held on to the bag tightly in the bus as it all seemed surreal around her.

She didn't even know how she found herself outside Rachel's apartment knocking on her door.

"Are you alone?" she said quickly when she opened the door.

"Yeeahh…" Rachel said and Zoe pushed passed her in the house. She placed the bag on the coffee table and opened it signaling for Rachel to look inside.

She frowned confused and walked towards the bag her eyes getting wide.

"Holy Fuck" Rachel said reaching into the bag.

"You can take it" Zoe said with a trembling voice. She had never seen so much money gathered in one place before. "I mean, I will have to take some for you know, rent and food and… clothes but, the rest is yours"

"But you said half" Rachel said confused.

"I know but, you know" Zoe rubbed her arm uncomfortably "You can give me what's left after you rent the coffee house. And the machines and coffee makers and everything-"

Her breath was knocked out of her as Rachel fell into her arms. She was hugging her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you" she whispered in her ear.

Zoe smiled to herself.

Maybe that jackass wasn't so bad after all. Or maybe he was.

Who cared.

* * *

 **I know it's not a long chapter I just think it's important to character development. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming xx**

 **Until next time**

 **Keep it creepy**


	5. I see you

**Hey guys!**

 **So i have this great storyline in my head and I hope it plays out nicely. If I wrote this chapter correctly, it should leave you with some unanswered questions. What I am concerned with is if the conversations are clear enough for you so it would help me if you could feedback me on this.**

 **Thank you for the follows and reviews it means a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

What time is the party?" he asked the brown haired girl relaxing back on his chair.

Angelo Beretti, one of the most fearsome mobsters in Gotham city, had no time for drama. After Falcone's arrest and the fall of the great mob families in Gotham city, he had a lot going on in his hands. Long had his family endured under the hands of the big sharks. Now, after the Batman's retirement, it was time for his great move. It had been a while since they moved out of the shadows into the light, seizing what was theirs and as a man in his 50s, he wanted to finally secure a future for his family.

That was what was swirling in Angelo Beretti's head, when his stepdaughter walked furiously in his office. Apparently, there was some party that she wanted to go to this weekend and she got mad after he refused her due to apparent security reasons.

"It's at 8! Come on Angelo pleeeeease" the sixteen year old begged. "I mean everyone is going to be there! And I don't have to stay late! Please please please please please?"

Angelo tapped his pen on his desk. It was a great risk to expose his family into such a common gathering, but he couldn't refuse her step daughter, Alexandra, anything. He looked at her and then behind her at one of his most loyal followers, Johnathan.

"Johnathan?" he merely said.

The tall, slender suited man stepped forward with his hands behind him. As he raised his head, the light glistened on his glasses revealing his misty grey eyes. He stopped next to the girl who was looking at him with puppy eyes.

"We can spare two or three goons" he spoke calmly as he always did. Alexandra always thought he looked like a lawyer, or an accountant. He was always so calm and dull with his combed brown hair and his slender lips. But no matter, she was somehow scared and font of him at the same time.

"Please please please?" she said again looking at Angelo.

The two men stared at each other and Johnathan shrugged his shoulder in amusement.

"Fine Alexandra" Angelo finally said and the girl squeaked with excitement "You're going at the party at 8 and leaving at exactly 11 o'clock. Three of our men will be with you the whole time and don't even think about running away from the party. You know it's dangerous for you out there. Do you remember what we talked about Alexandra?"

"First of all" she said raising an eyebrow "It's Alex. And secondly, yes for the hundredth time I do remember. Is there anything else?" she said and when he nodded, she left the room giving a smile at Johnathan.

"Teenagers" Angelo said to himself before his attention was back at the man before him. "So?"

Johnathan sat on the chair in front of his desk "We have taken care of the little rebellion down at the docks. Apparently, some leftovers of Maroni's men tried to take back our ships and failed spe ** _ct_** acularly. Also, the packages from China have arrived. All five tones of it" he said looking at Angelo over his glasses. The man nodded pleased. "Now for the week we just have a couple of meetings and arrangements" Johnathan spoke serenely in a bored tone "Nothing too dramatic"

"Great. Set up a meeting with the Ibanescu family. I don't have time for another attack from anyone" he said getting up and lighting up his cigar "Tell them to join us. If they refuse, kill them" he said walking around his desk to exit his office.

"There is one more thing" Johnathan said stopping him. "It's Zoe Gilligand"

Angelo raised his eyebrows in surprise, placing his hand in his pocket. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

"Apparently the club she works in is now owned by the Joker. And you know how he gets them with good deals. Really good deals" Johnathan turned his body to face Angelo.

He placed his cigar in his mouth thinking. His narrow green eyes were focused. The Joker was tearing the city apart inch by inch. He could not know for certain, but his family was probably on his radar. Zoe could, with the right deal, get him to help her out with her little… situation. And that would be something he couldn't have.

"I think it's time you paid a visit to out old friend. We wouldn't want her to forget what we talked about"

Johnathan smiled to himself readjusting his suit.

"And who knows" Angelo continued turning his attention to Alexandra who was coming down the stairs across the hallway "Miss Gilligand might be more useful than we thought"

* * *

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea. I just think that Gainsly neighborhood is a little far" Zoe said as she placed the ashtray on the table before her.

"Well" Rachel started as she wiped the next one readjusting the chair "I know but I just think it's a good place to start. If I buy a place there for the Coffee House, it's right downtown. I will get a place nearby and not worry about rents and bills and-" Rachel paused and looked at Zoe. She had one of those rare little smirks on her face which you had to be very familiar with the slight movements of her subtle facial expressions to notice. "Unless, you want half of the money after all. Which is fine" Rachel said quietly so that nobody heard.

Zoe looked up at her and frowned "Ok if I have to tell you no again I will punch you in the face"

"Sooo" Christopher said as he joined the group placing a hand around Rachel's shoulder "When do you quit work again?" he told her.

"Next week. Is Garry still mad?" Rachel said hugging the tall man by the waist.

"Nah you know how he is. He barked a little bit but he'll deal with it. After all" he said grinning at Zoe "He still has this hottie around"

Zoe rolled her eyes as she placed the last ashtray on a table.

"And when is the coffee house gonna be ready?" Christopher asked.

"OK everyone people are coming in" Garry shouted putting an end to their little conversation.

* * *

They were two hours into service and the place was packed. Zoe struggled to cross the room without getting her ass slapped. She was making good money though today.

"Destiny baby! Bring us two more rounds! Keep the change"

"Hey sweetheart! Bring us another bottle. And a shot for you"

It was a madhouse. They were all working mechanically now waiting and praying for Crystal's show to begin so that they could literally catch their breath.

And finally, she heard the intro music playing in the club, which meant that every single man in the room would stop ordering anything and turn their attention to the stage.

Zoe sighed as she placed her tray on the bar having a shot of Tequila that Christopher had ready for them.

"A circus I tell ya" Rachel said having a shot of her own.

"And there is the clown" Christopher said to the girls as the Joker entered the room. That bastard knew exactly when to come in unnoticed. Not that he could remain unnoticed anyway. People in the club still feared him, but in here, he was untouchable.

He was wearing his usual outfit and his makeup seemed freshly done as it glimmered in the darkness of the room. The red and blue lights of the stage made his appearance from afar look as distorted and demonic as ever.

"Great" Zoe said under her breath turning her back towards him and signaling for Christopher to make her another shot. She threw it back and squeezed her eyes as it burned her soul.

"Uh… Zoe?" she heard Rachel's alarmed voice beside her.

 _Perfect_ she thought to herself. The clown was probably behind her looking to make her life difficult again.

She turned around with a tired look on her face and her attitude immediately dropped. She felt her heart suddenly bumping in her ears over the loud music of the club. Her nails dug into her flesh on the inside of her palms and she felt a sudden urge to throw up.

"Keep it together" she heard Rachel telling her. She had her elbows on the bar as she sat on the stool casually so that it seemed like she was talking to Christopher but she was staring at Zoe intensely. "Go" she told her urgently, as she saw that the woman was frozen into place.

Zoe finally breathed out, feeling the throbbing in her head as she did so. She grabbed her tray and glanced at Rachel fast.

"Keep away from me" she told her quickly as she moved through the crowd towards the man that had just walked in.

"Miss Gilligand" the man said calmly "Don't you look ravishing this evening" he mocked her. The woman just pierced him with her eyes obviously distressed.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks right away," the man said readjusting his glasses. "Please" he added with a smirk. Zoe blinked and walked towards the bar her legs shaking slightly.

"Scotch on the rocks" she told Christopher who was already too drunk to understand what was going on. Zoe glanced at Rachel who was still sitting at the bar but they didn't exchange a single word.

She felt like she wanted to cry. But no tears would come out. She felt like a mouse trapped in one of those glue traps. If she struggled, things would get worst.

For some unknown reason, her attention was instinctively drawn by the Joker who was sitting casually on their far away couch with his goons, talking and probably scaring off whoever he had come to meet here tonight.

She finally took the drink and walked towards the table placing the drink in front of the man. He took a sip and closed his eyes in approval.

"Wonderful"

"I haven't told anyone I swear" she said distressed "Johnathan I wouldn't you know I wouldn't I would never-"

"Wow wow wow" Johnathan signaled with his hands for her to slow down with a fake concern about what was making her so nervous. "I never said you did" he continued mocking her. "Come have a sit"

He said indicating his lap. Zoe froze even more. He was completely humiliating her once more. Zoe sat on the man's lap as he place a hand on the inside of her thigh. She clenched her fists trying not to move. She recalled the last time someone had the nerve to tell her to sit on his lap before. As that thought came and left, she instinctively glanced up towards the clown.

This time he was looking at her.

He had seen the whole thing go down from the moment the man walked into the room. He knew who he was, of course he did. And if he didn't want him to get in the club, he would be lying dead in an alley.

But that's not the way he rolled. He licked his scars as the man before him talked, not really caring what he had to say. He stared at the woman as she sat on the man's lap and he found himself clenching his teeth. He licked the inside of his cheek, his eyes never leaving the table across the room.

"Out" he said sharply, indicating the end of the conversation. "Vodka Martini no ice" he told one of the girls that sat on the lap of one of his goons. She stood up confused, not knowing what to do but went to the bar for the drink anyway.

His blood was boiling. He felt the familiar urge to kill creeping up on his palms as he reached the inside of his pocket for his pocket knife. He took it out and clicked it open then closed it again. He repeated the movement several times. HIS girl was sitting on someone else's lap.

"Weird thought" he whispered to himself. She wasn't really his girl. Yes he did use her to get out of Arkham and he certainly enjoyed her attitude and dark, secret beauty but he had never given her the impression that she was his. He had been too soft. Too interested in her.

But the part that made him wanna slash the guy's throat open was her whole attitude towards him. As soon as he walked in the club, it was the first time he saw fear on her face. Something that he had never seen in her eyes when she was looking at him. The clown prince of crime himself.

And that made him furious. Furious, yet intrigued.

The Joker took a sip from the drink that the girl brought him.

"Bozo" he said as one of the goons with a clown happy mask leaned forward "Find out what Baretti's man wants with her"

"Yes boss" the man said.

He saw her eyes turning towards him once more and it seemed to him as if there was something in them. Something he hadn't seen from anyone in a long time. Something he hadn't figured out yet.

Zoe diverted her eyes from the Joker and gulped.

"So, miss Gilligand, I see you have a new employer now" Johnathan told her. Zoe stared right in front of her blankly.

"You know, the Joker has a reputation of making good deals with people he needs to use" he spoke calmly into her ear. "My employer wants to make sure you understand the consequences of using your employment under him to, I don't know, _fix_ some of your uh, let's say problems in your life. Like kill someone you need dead?" Johnathan stared at the woman intensely.

Zoe let out short, unnoticed breathes. He didn't know that she was really working for the Joker. When he meant employment, he meant the club. That was good.

"I would never"

Johnathan smirked "I know" he told her "I just wanted to remind you. Now your new employer has made life difficult for us and other mob families in Gotham. So if you make sure he doesn't attack the Beretti family, maybe, just maybe we can make an arrangement for you to see someone you care about"

Zoe's eyes snapped towards Johnathan in an instant "You mean I get to see her?"

"Well Mr. Beretti would be very pleased and grateful" he said calmly "and it's the least you could do after you got his son arrested and killed"

Zoe glanced around in alarm as he spoke the words "I think your employer took his revenge on this. I know it everyday"

Johnathan smirked his eyes glistening behind his glasses "Wouldn't it be a shame for you to find out how else he can revenge your actions?"

Zoe stayed silent.

"I mean sweetheart, it's not an eye for an eye situation I thought you understood that. It's more of an eye for an eye, and another eye, and another" he whispered in her ear with cruelty building up in his voice.

Zoe felt her heart skip a beat as she turned her gaze towards nothing on the ground.

"So, that will be it" he told her as he pushed her softly indicating for her to get up. Zoe almost jumped up and turned towards him as he readjusted his suit. She saw two more men walking towards Johnathan as he stood up.

"How is she?" she said without thinking.

"She's at a party" he told her calmly before smirking and walking out of the club.

Zoe stared at the man exiting the door with her hands tightly glued to her chest near her chin balled into fists. She sighed heavily turning to leave and gasped in surprise. The clown was merely inches away from her, staring into her soul dead on. It was as if as soon as she turned around, all she could see was the devil's eyes staring back at her. And that grin… He seemed angry somehow and that made Zoe a little chilly. She blinked and controlled her face as she realized she had let her emotions get the better of her. She numbed her face and relaxed her eyebrows.

"What?" she said flatly as she let her hands fall to her side. The Joker crooked his head to the right and continued staring at her with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" she frowned again "You're really freaking me out"

He took a step towards her and Zoe noticed the people around them becoming uncomfortable. He leaned forwards.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat" he told her grabbing her arm and leading her away from the crowd.

"Hey!" she shouted "Ouch! Hey slow down!" she continued struggling as she stumbled behind him. He pushed open the back door of the club which led to the back alley of the building as his grip on her arm became stronger.

"Get in" he barked at the two men that were guarding the door. They did, closing the door behind them.

"What th-" Zoe didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when her back was connected hard to the concrete wall behind her. She hissed in pain and surprise as she stared at the Joker with puzzlement and anger. His hands were holding her up against the wall by the shoulders in an iron grip.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled trying to get away from his grip. He pulled her forward and hit her body hard on the wall again, knocking the air painfully out of her lungs. She opened her eyes frowning trying to get away for a second time.

He hit her back on the wall once more, this time connecting the back of her head with it. Zoe collapsed slightly but he held her upwards, not letting her fall. She felt her head spinning for a moment and black dots appeared in her eyes. She felt his gloved hands connecting with her cheeks repeatedly, bringing her senses somewhat back in check.

"Youuuuu" he growled quietly. Zoe looked up at him only to see that his grin had dropped and he was now frowning.

"What did I do?" she said confused literally having no idea what happened.

"You have some nerve" he said narrowing his eyes.

Zoe stared at him as silence fell in the alley "What?" she simply said confused.

"You know doll, I don't think you understand what you work for me means. It means that you are MINE!" he barked hitting her back on the wall once more, this time letting her crash on the ground as he did so. Before she recovered from it, he grabbed her by the waist bringing her upwards and pinning her body against the wall again.

She squeezed her eyes in pain and gasped. Still no fear. As she stared back at him, all he could see was anger, confusion and a lot of pain. She was struggling to keep her body upwards. She seemed physically tougher to him than she actually was.

Maybe he should take it down a notch.

"Please" she told him grasping the sleeves of his coat trying to keep her balance "Just tell me I don't know what I did. Seriously"

The Joker wrapped his hand around her throat squeezing. She struggled to get some air as he lifted her slightly upwards her heels merely touching the ground "I will let go of your throat" he snarled at her "and when I do, I want you to tell me exactly what your involvement is with Baretti's men. Every, single piece of it. If I think you are lying, you are being fed to the dogs. You got that?" he whispered viciously and when she nodded, he let go of her. She breathed in sharply, collapsing on her knees. The Joker waited for her impatiently to regain her strength as she pushed herself up, holding her balance up against the wall.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she panted dizzily.

The Joker stared at her dumbfounded. Now he was the one confused. How? Just how was she still not afraid? The thought of getting out his pocket knife crossed his mind but he couldn't force his hand into action.

"We have loose ends" she said finally standing up on her feet.

"What loose ends?" he asked licking his lips.

"Nothing that concerns you" she told him. The Joker glared at her dangerously "Look" she said rubbing her exposed shoulder "All you have to know is that they want you out. And they told me…" she paused and looked down at her feet. She sighed quickly and looked back up at him again "They told me that I should get you to leave the Baretti business alone"

The Joker was taken aback "And what did they uh, offer you to huh" he laughed humorlessly "'get me' to not attack them?" he spoke the words with irony.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with" she repeated flatly.

"And uh" he crooked his head to the side "Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be in your bed plotting how you will 'get me' to leave them alone? In order for you to get that oh so valuable secret reward?"

They stared at each other for a moment and it was Zoe that finally broke their eye contact. She gulped and stared at her feet running a hand on her exposed arms. It was winter time and she was in an alley in Gotham city half naked. She felt her back getting cold and the first waves of pain from the Joker's beating kicking in.

"I should" she spoke quietly "I just" she paused. The Joker stared at her raising his eyebrow "I just think it's a lost cause you know? I could never get you to do something like this I'm not stupid"

"Uh" he clicked his tongue "Stupid enough to have such a uh, close relationship with Johnathan-boy" he mocked her. She looked up at him with the same familiar yet unreadable expression she had in the club. Her defenses were down and he knew that. Yet there was something about the transformation of her face when she looked at him this way that mesmerized him. So much, that he almost forgot he had to speak in order to get what he wanted. And so, she had regained her senses and she had managed to rebuilt her defenses up again. Her face became the bricked wall that he knew and there was nothing he could get out of her now.

She closed her eyes quickly and breathed in lowering her head.

"Anyway" she spoke "I can't have two employers you know? So I did my part" she told him. She looked up at him "I told you" he was staring at her with a frozen expression on his face.

"I uh…" He spoke slowly "I guess you expect me to uh, be a good employer and say… uh…good job?" he told her licking his scars.

"That would be weird coming from you but whatever floats your boat" she said as she walked towards the metal door and he smirked in amusement. She knocked and the metal door squeaked open as the two guards walked outside.

"And Joker?" she told him with a raised eyebrow "If I lose any tips tonight because my back is scratched or bruised, you will pay me" she said dead serious. She entered the club stumbling slightly, hearing a small quiet snicker behind her.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? You like it so far? Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Until next time**

 **Keep it creepy**


	6. A crack on the wall

**Hey guys! thanks for the people who took the time to review.**

 **So I dont knwo if you re gonna like this chapter or not but I wanted to establish some connection between Zoe and the Joker as I thought fit the story. i hope you like it! Please let me know.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

She whimpered as she jumped up from her sleep as the familiar tears stained her face. She put her feet on the ground and leaned forward, following her usual routine to calm her breathing. She grasped the edge of the bed, feeling the worn wood her fingers destroyed over the years trying to put her thoughts in order. The buzz in her head made it even more difficult for her to concentrate and the lump in her throat wasn't going away this time.

Since she'd met with Johnathan, these incidences became even more frequent. She didn't think she had any chances of getting worse but it seemed she was wrong. In the past few weeks, she would wake up every hour or two and she would feel as if someone was sitting on her chest and choking her to death.

Even her own body was telling her to die.

She wanted it so bad. She wanted to end it. She just wanted the pain to go away. The guilt to disappear. She squeezed the edge of the bed harder with satisfaction as she channeled her feelings through her fingertips.

On Monday, she thought about bringing the hair dryer with her in the bathroom and accidentally dropping it in as she took a shower. On Tuesday, she came up with the plan to throw herself out the window as she cleaned the glass. On Wednesday she had given up. But the thought was still in her head. For years now. For five fucking years.

 _Ο_ _h but Alex…_

She heard her own voice inside her head. Her small little baby. Her sweet little sister. The only one left. The deal was that Alex would remain alive as long as Zoe was alive. Meaning that if she tried to kill herself to escape her fate, Alex would die. In the meantime, they made sure that whoever Zoe approached and whatever friends she would make, they would be killed. So here she was. Alone, guilty and depressed.

She let out a breath that she was holding and squeezed her eyes tightly. She wept quietly in the dark room as the picture of the thirteen year old came flushing in her head. She was sixteen now. She had gotten her period and she was now a beautiful young woman. Maybe she had a boyfriend? Or maybe she had a fight with her best friend? God what if she was getting bullied? So many questions, so many moments lost. So many and yet she would never be able to bring back the lost years.

It had been a while since the last time she had a breakdown and it felt odd inside her. What bothered her so much was the fact that Johnathan had given her the opportunity to see her. And yet there was nothing she could do. If she said yes, the Joker would be on her in a second. And she would be dead. So would Alex.

She jumped slightly at the sound of her phone ringing. Zoe breathed in and wiped her tears trying to still her breath. She exhaled from her mouth and gulped. She answered the phone quietly and coldly.

"Hello?"

 _"Yo! You busy?"_ Rachel said.

"Um, no what's up?" Zoe said steadily grasping the edge of the bed.

 _"The coffee shop is reeeeady"_ Rachel sang, _"We open next week!"_

Zoe smiled "Oh! Congratulations!" she said feeling the tears streaming down her face again. The door was open and the emotions were now flying out without a passport.

 _"Dude…You crying?"_ she heard her friends voice through the phone.

"No no I'm just…I'm happy for you that's all"

There was silence across the line _"Sooo you're coming tomorrow? It's my last day!"_ she said.

"Yeah it's my shift anyway so. See you tomorrow?"

 _"Yeap! See ya babe"_

Zoe pushed the button placing her selfphone on her nightstand. She wiped her face and got up from bed getting her emotions in check. She turned the light on as it was getting dark and headed for the kitchen.

She gasped and froze into place, taken completely off guard. She could feel her heart beating in her chest and she felt anger filling her brain.

He was leaning casually on the doorway with his face tilted back slightly. He had his sleeves rolled up and his arms crossed across his chest.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled startled "Don't you knock? Do you have any respect for private space!?"

"Uh..as a matter of fact no" he said simply but he remained serious.

Zoe stared at him as a thought hit her.

How long had he been standing there? Was he there the whole time or did he just arrive? But if he had just arrived she would have heard him. But he was the Joker after all. Maybe he had just gotten in and she didn't hear him. Right?

Zoe avoided eye contact and proceeded with dressing herself as she was wearing an old blouse and her underwear. Well, compared with the uniform she was wearing at work, there wasn't much difference to him but why advertise it?

"What do you want?" she said as she put her pants on. When he didn't answer she looked up at him. He was still just staring at her humorlessly.

"I came to ask why you gave your money to your _blonde_ for the coffee house"

"It's my money" she said flatly.

"No it's my money which I gave to you and since she is my employee as well it's as if I paid her instead of you"

"Whatever I can pay you back if you want I'll work double" she continued sharply. When he didn't reply and just continued staring at her, she began making her bed and just ignored him. But after a few awkward moments of disturbing silence she turned to him annoyed.

"Whaat!?" she shouted at him.

"Does this happen a lot?" he finally spoke.

Zoe just stared at him confused."What?" she sighed irritated.

Joker's eyes became darker and even more dangerous than usual. She was always on guard when she was around him but this time it was different. He was not laughing. There was no menace in his eyes, no pleasure in his voice. His tone was nothing like the time she got a beating from him in the alley. The only thing she could recognize was the warning in his eyes telling her: _Stop bullshitting me._

"You know what" he merely said.

Zoe became tense as fury rose within her.

"You fucking asshole" she whispered furiously as she moved passed him to the kitchen. She bumped him on the shoulder and she was sure she heard a low chuckle. He knew. He fucking knew. He was there the whole time and he fucking knew what had happened.

Zoe ran a trembling hand into her hair as she took a glass and filled it with water. She was so embarrassed and furious at the same time.

He watched her as she emptied the glass and refilled it with water. Her movements were so uncoordinated. She wrapped some food and put it in the fridge, did the dishes with mesmerizing difficulty and pretended like he wasn't there. He didn't mind. He would just wait. He knew how that went and the exit was one way.

The truth was that the only reason he broke into her house was to tell her to accept the deal the Berettis had offered. He had plans of his own now that included her. He was about to wake her up before she did so herself and broke down in front of him without her knowledge.

He knew though, that deal that the Berettis made to her was probably the reason she was behaving this way. In the last few weeks, he noticed her losing a lot of weight and her eyes became dull. He hadn't figured out why he was even bothering to notice these things but he had. And coming here tonight, he knew she would accept his offer. He could smell opportunity from a mile.

"You know, just because you are the Joker it doesn't mean you get to break into people's houses whenever you want." She spoke sharply "Just because you are my boss it doesn't mean you have power over me or that you get whatever you want with me" she continued wiping her hands with a towel. "What you think just because you're you, you get to, what, come in here and ask for an explanation about what I do with my money? Or do you think it's ok to spy on people's lives?" she continued with her rant "You don't just get to walk into my llife and think you have the right to see and hear things I don't want you to hear just because you're you!" she yelled as her eyes burned into his. The Joker stared at her playfully waiting for her to finish. She hated the fact that he had found a hole and had exposed part of her secrets to him. He knew she felt as if he was now in control. And of course he was. But now she was aware of it.

"Or do you think I'm scared!?" she said stepping forward. "What you think I care if you're gonna kill me? Huh?" she said right into his face "Go ahead big guy. Kill me" she challenged him.

The Joker licked his lips amused and added with a nerve-racking peacefulness "What fun would that be?"

"What fun is this right now!?" she shouted throwing her arms in the air "I mean why, whyyy do you find my company so thrilling that you have to be here!? Why here? Can't you just act like a fucking normal person for once!? Can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled.

He stared at her intensely as a smirked appeared on his smiling face "I can go if you want" he simply stated.

"Good then go" she said flatly reaching to grab the glass of water. As she did so, she soon realized that her hands were too shaky to hold anything, resulting to the glass smashing on the floor into a million pieces.

"Fuck!" she shouted turning around away from him and ran a hand through her hair. She gulped down the tears that were filling her eyes and when she was finally sure she wasn't going to cry she turned around and began picking up the pieces of the broken glass. He was still standing there.

It was like one of those nightmares where the bad thing would chase you and it would be in the room you were in even though you locked the doors. And sometimes it would even help you to secure the door so that it wouldn't get in. And you would let it. And it would suddenly be fine to hide alongside the monster that was chasing you because you realize it was hiding from something else.

Yeah. Like those fucked up dreams.

She picked up the big pieces when she noticed something red coming out of her hand. She looked down at them confused and frowned. She didn't know how, but two pale hands reached down and lifted her up from the elbows, placing her hands under cold water. Apparently, she had squeezed the pieces instead of picking them. After a few more brief moments of confusion, she finally felt the stinging pain. She hissed and tried to pull away from his grasp but he wouldn't let her.

"Stop I'll take care of it" she said calmly, her voice returning to its usual indifference.

"Shut i **t"** he said sharply. His command was so imminent that it sent chills down her spine. He opened her arm and swiftly and precisely picked out the pieces of glass that were still stuck in her flesh. She looked up at his face as he did so, the proximity making it difficult for her to look elsewhere. It was as if she was looking at him for the first time. His eyes were wide open and completely focused on what he was doing and his lashes were brushing the upper part of his lid. He licked his lips and Zoe noticed the smaller scar he had on them besides the two big ones. He had high cheekbones and a manly jaw and even though she could smell the scent of paint, it didn't bother her. She felt the warmth of his body as he touched her hands and felt quit contend with having him near. She didn't know where these feelings were coming from but she assumed it was just because her senses were heightened. He turned to her, his eyes piercing hers for a moment and she quickly turned away.

He frowned. That look again. But that time he wouldn't let it pass.

He tied her palm with a towel tightly and grabbed her hard yet tender by the chin.

"Look at me" he commanded as she was staring down on his vest. She had looked that man in the eyes so many times before. But this time it was impossible. He knew things now. She was sure that behind that mask he was wearing, he had been through things nobody would understand. She could see it in his eyes even though he tried to hide it. And she was sure he knew more than what was revealed to him tonight.

He shook her chin painfully "Look. At. Me" he almost growled and she gasped. Her eyelids flickered for a moment as she looked into his eyes.

Impossible.

She lowered her eyes again trying to get away from his grip.

"Stop it!" he barked grabbing the back of her head. Up until this moment, he hadn't realized how long this woman had been in his head and how much thought he had given to her every move. It was all due to that fucking look in her eyes. He was fed up with not knowing and he had better things to do than concern himself with her.

"Please" she whispered closing her eyes as she grabbed his hand that was behind her head "Please stop" she pleaded, her eyes still shut "I know you saw, you weren't supposed to see that. I'll do whatever you want just stop"

"You are already doing whatever I want doll" he said quietly with a hidden menace in his voice "I hope you got that by now. You're not free"

Her eyes flew open landing flat on his "I never had that illusion" she simply stated as they stared at each other.

The Joker frowned not knowing what was possessing him. Why was he so soft with her? Why wasn't she dead and why did she talk back at him?

And why didn't he mind?

Suddenly, the wheels in his head turned. A foggy far away memory of a reflection of a man with the same expression in his face filled his mind. He tilted his head back and stared at her.

Desperation.

That's what it was. It wasn't that she wasn't scared-even if she thought she wasn't- it wasn't that she was fragile or a ragdoll or that she was plotting something. Her eyes were simply filled with pure, crude desperation.

He let go of her and stepped back, an unfamiliar emotion of unease filling his head. Suddenly he didn't want to be there anymore, didn't want to play anymore. Something was off with him and it felt as if he had to go.

Now.

He turned around leaving her dumbfounded in the kitchen.

"Tell the Berettis you're taking the deal" he told her sharply leaving no room for her to protest.

And she wasn't going to. He knew that.

Zoe stared at him puzzled as he walked out the room. She remained at the same position he had left her for about ten more minutes before picking up the final pieces of glass from the ground.

* * *

The Joker drove aimlessly not at his best mood. He stared at the streetlights thinking to himself when he picked up the phone.

"Did you find the info I asked you for the girl and the Berettis?" he said to the person on the other end of the line.

"Well dig harder" he added before hanging up the phone.

He needed to know. He needed the information if he was going through with his plan. That was the only reason why.

He repeated that to himself until he decided to head back to his hideout and when the sound of the girl's low weeping had finally died down.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? let me know by reviewing! Until next time**

 **Keep it creepy**


	7. Sweet and sour

**Hi people. Had some extra time so here is two chapters in a row.**

 **Shout out to Flyyy for the lovely question that got me thinking.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Scotch on the rocks" Zoe leaned over the bar. Christopher prepared the order as Zoe raised her head, trying to spot the new girl. Rachel had resigned and so Garry said they should get a new waitress. And she was fine. She was older than her yet very beautiful. It had been two days since the last time she spilled something on anyone and she was a fast learner.

She wasn't Rachel of course and it seemed as if Zoe would always be looking for those golden hair flowing in the club. Even though Rachel was the only person Zoe found was completely adjusted to the "lifestyle" of the Narrows, even she couldn't miss an opportunity to get out of it. And Zoe was just glad she helped _someone_ get a better life.

She felt a light tap on the shoulder and turned around to get the tray. But Christopher pointed behind him at Garry, who was signaling for her to come.

"Tell her to get it to table eight" she told him as she struggled through the club to get to Garry.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he placed a hand on her waist leading her in the dressing room. He closed the door behind him and halted for a moment before turning to her.

"Why don't you go home for the day?" he said with a smile on his face. Zoe frowned taken aback.

"What? What did I do?"

"Oh nothing nothing" he said quickly "It's just that we have extra hands anyway and uh, you've been working very hard since Rachel is gone. Besides, that Sandra girl seems good with service"

Zoe stared at him "well…I need the money though so uh, if there is nothing else I think I'll stay" she said moving passed him. He blocked the exit and grabbed her softly by the shoulders.

"Yeah but it's already too many people it's.. you don't have to. You'll get paid it's just that-"

"That what?" she said irritated "What you're refusing I work extra? Just tell me what's wrong stop bullshitting me"

"Ok look" Garry sighed "You've lost too much weight" he stated and silence fell in the room.

"What?" she asked confused not sure if he was serious.

" People have complained. I should have told you earlier I just, I didn't want you to get mad in front of people and throw a tantrum like the last time with the Joker I-"

"I didn't throw a tantrum I just did what anyone should have done. And what my ass is suddenly not big enough for you?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"For me? This has nothing to do with me babe! It has to do with the customers! Half of them think you are on drugs now and none of them like skinny junkies!"

"What!? I'm not on-"

"Hey what you do in your personal life is none of my business. But if you don't put on weight I'll be forced to remove you…"

Zoe stared at him coldly as the words escaped her mouth "But you don't own the place" she said sharply with a sudden calmness in her voice.

Garry crooked his head to the side "So? You really think the clown will give a fuck about who I fire or not?"

Zoe stepped forwards with an impulsive, unprecedented confidence overflowing her "You want a bet honey?" she almost whispered. Garry gulped, obviously not recognizing the look in her eyes. He opened the door and looked up at her again.

"Take the rest of the night off" he said again "we'll talk again tomorrow" he said closing the door behind him.

* * *

She walked down the street with her hoodie over her head, trying to protect herself from the sharp coldness of the night stabbing her like broken pieces of glass. She sighed stopping in front of a 24/7 burger house. What had gotten over her? She shouldn't have talked to Garry that way. He was always nice to her, always fair. She decided she would call him the next day and apologize. Maybe tell him she'll do her best to gain back the weight she had lost. She was about to go into the burger house when she heard her mobile phone ringing inside her pocket. She took it out not recognizing the number.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

" _I thought I was going to hear from you sooner Miss Gilligand"_

The blood left her face at the sound of Johnathan's calm, icy voice. The light, freezing breeze stroking her face was nothing compared to that now.

"I…"she gulped "I needed some time to think about it"

 _"And have you? Thought about it?"_ she heard the irony in his voice.

"Yes" she said and when no reply came from the other side she added "I'll do it"

 _"Good. Find out what his plans for my employer are. And we'll talk about you seeing Alexandra"_

"But you said-"

 _"I said maybe we can arrange something. But this depends strictly on you"_ she heard the phone going dead. She looked down at the screen as if something was going to change. She sighed and put the phone back into her pocket as she continued walking home, completely forgetting about the burger house. She needed to find the Joker. She needed to tell him about the Berettis. Maybe this man was her ticket to seeing Alex even once. She had to tell him. He was too smart to hide from him the truth.

She turned to the alleyway leading to her building buried deep in her thoughts. She grabbed her keys from her bag getting up the steps and sighed.

"But where are you you fucking asshole" she said under her breath talking to herself.

"I hope you're doing me the honor of talking about me"

A loud, girly scream escaped her mouth as her head snapped on her right hastily. She could hear her heart beating in her ears and her stomach felt as if it was going to leap out her mouth.

The Joker started laughing manically in the shadows throwing his head backwards. Zoe placed her hands on her chest and stared at him angrily.

"Honestly doll" he said through laughter "I didn't even know human voice could reach such high frequencies!" he said as he continued laughing.

Zoe stared at him and impulsively attacked him. She started hitting him with her bag and fists as he took the beating with charm and laughter. But no matter how much force she put, it seemed as if a feather was hitting him. Nothing shook his tall frame.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!"

"Ohh so you were talking about me after all" he said grabbing her wrists.

"I DON'T LIKE GETTING STARTLED!" she shouted at him as she tried to kick him. He stepped backwards avoiding her knee turning her wrists behind her back and trapping them in an iron grip. She whimpered in pain and finally stopped moving.

"I know" he continued laughing, his face inches from hers "But I couldn't help it. I like getting on your bad side"

Her body was lined up with his and she could feel every jolt he made as he kept laughed. When he was finally done, he looked down at her with traces of amusement still in his eyes. He licked his lips and crooked his head to the side.

"Why so serious doll? Did you think your tiny little ass attracted a rapist on your back?"

Great. The second time in an hour that someone said her ass was small.

"Lot of hits. I'm getting a lot of hits today" she mumbles talking to herself looking to the side.

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" she replied exasperated "will you let go?"

The Joker stared down at her, his dark eyes like pools of liquid ebony was piercing her under the dim lightning of the alley. Zoe gulped suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. He licked his lips and let go of her grabbing her bag from the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. Zoe rubbed her wrists trying to relief some of the pain. When she looked up at him, he was staring at her, waiting. He looked at her and then at the door.

"Seriously?" she said with wide eyes.

"I got your bag" he snickered and but his lips obviously enjoying how annoyed she was.

Zoe rolled her eyes "Such a gentleman"

She opened the door as they got in the building and in the elevatorShe got out of it first and looked on both sides to make sure nobody was going to see him. but as she did so, she felt a light bump on her side as he pushed her forward to get out. she looked at him as he casually grabbed the keys from her hands and opened the door of her apartment, not giving a shit if anyone was on the floor.

She followed him and closed the door behind her. She saw him heading to the living room and somehow it felt normal for him to do so. His presence was growing on her even though she was never going to admit it. And she was done with asking him what he was doing here and why he kept coming back. It wouldn't change anything. She went into her room and turned on the light, getting out her work clothes and putting on sweatpants. She heard the TV turning on as she folded the clothes and bit her lips before she spoke.

"Beretti's goon called" she said quickly holding her breath.

Nothing.

"I told him what you said. And uh, he told me I should tell him what your plans are…"

Still nothing. She frowned and went to the living room.

"Do you hear-" she started and paused. He was sitting on her sofa, both legs crossed on her coffee table holding a beer. He had removed his coat and it was neatly placed on one of the chairs. But what took her off guard was the fact that on the coffee table was a variety of Chinese food courses. She stared at the plastic containers not knowing what to make of it. He couldn't have done that now. He had broken in before she even got home. But that wasn't what raised her blood pressure.

"What's this?" she said coldly.

"uh… Food?" he simply stated, his eyes never leaving the TV. It was maybe a minute or so later that his attention was turned to her. She was looking at him with wide angry eyes, something that made him want to giggle a little.

"Eat" he said and frowned.

Zoe shook her head disapprovingly and headed to her room. His eyes followed her confused. After a while and when he realized she was not coming back, he got up after her. He went into her room and found her tiding up some clothes.

"Food's getting cold" he simply stated.

No reply.

"I paid for th-"

"You know I never asked you to take care of me" she said coldly. She turned to him and her face was again the stonewall he was used to. "Just because you were there-without my permission- in a very private moment doesn't mean I need your help ok? I'm not a fragile little doll who needs a pimp to survive"

"Uhh… I never said you were" he crossed his arms amused.

"Oh ok then why are you treating me like your little slut sugar daddy?" she asked with an attitude.

He crooked his head to the side slightly annoyed at her words. His eyes grew deliberately cold, piercing her "Because you're gonna lose your job if you don't eat something, _Destiny_ " he replied spitefully. "I _need_ you working at the club if any plan against the Berettis is gonna work. If you leave, maybe they'll uh, suspect you"

Zoe's face softened and her defenses dropped "oh…" she whispered uncomfortably "I…I didn't think of that…"

"Of course you didn't. What concerned you was that I know you're fucked up now. Not that I didn't know before" he said, his words running like venom. She looked down at her feet, pursing her lips.

Zoe blushed at how stupidly she had acted. She remained quiet for a while "Fine" she said defeated as she followed him to the leaving room. They both sat on the couch as he grabbed his beer from the table.

Zoe stared down at the food, not knowing what to do first. She put some rice on her plate and sweet and sour chicken and licked her fork feeling her stomach rumbling. She continued with the ribs and spring rolls and tasted all the plates as she continued eating. The Joker suddenly turned to her.

"Eat more pork" he commanded and she didn't dare to protest. When she was finally beyond full he leaned back on the couch relaxing.

The Joker looked down at the food "You left some" he simply stated.

"That's your share" she said.

He turned to her frowning "The food's for you doll"

She stared at him "You're not eating anything? I mean you brought it"

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile "So?"

"it's..not right for me to eat all of it"

He took a sip from his beer, studying her "You didn't grow up in the Narrows did ya?" he said turning his attention back to the TV.

Zoe blinked "Why would you say that?"

"Huh you see first of all" he said licking his scars and turning his face towards her as he spoke. "when you lie, don't reply with a question. It's just says you need more time to find a proper lie"

Zoe looked at him expressionlessly.

"And secondly, people here don't care if you brought the food. They just eat it. And this goes for everything. If you give it, it's no longer yours. Survival is key, ya know?"

Zoe turned her eyes forward not really wanting to continue the conversation. She hugged her legs with her arms and placed her chin on her knees. She felt her eyelids getting heavier as she stared at the moving images of the TV.

"Well it's yours" she heard herself mumbling. He replied something that she didn't quite catch. After a while, she leaned on the armrest closing her eyes, completely forgetting, yet aware of the man sitting beside her.

She woke up the next morning in her bed to the sound of a garbage truck emptying a dumpster.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Review and let me know. Until next time.**

 **Keep it creepy xx**


	8. Home Field Advantage

**Hello. Thanks to the people who reviewed. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Careful!" Zoe shouted as she saw the tray collapsing from Sandra's hands.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" the new girl said going down on her knees to clean up the mess. As she went down on all four, the men behind her on the table started laughing and staring. Zoe didn't know if she was showing them her ass on purpose or not, for the tips, but she felt disgust gathering up her throat.

"Uh…" Zoe started as she blinked "It's fine. It can happen to anyone" she said picking up the tray "I'll get you a towel. Gather the glass"

She walked back to the bar and sighed, signaling for Christopher to give her a towel. She turned around to walk back to Sandra, when she saw him entering the club. She raised her eyebrow as he approached her, his white makeup glimmering ghostly under the red light. There were not many tables occupied since it was Wednesday night, so he moved through the club easily.

"Well well, don't you look lovely today" The Joker said looking around the room with indifference.

"You want your drink?" she said flatly, as she continued walking. She reached down and handed Sandra the towel.

"Hm.. you uh, remember what I drink doll?" he said licking his lips. Sandra raised her head and stared dumbfounded. And Zoe understood. The Joker was standing right above her head and it was the first time he was that close. Anyone would be afraid.

"As a matter of fact I do" Zoe answered "What do you want?"

The Joker leaned forward next to her ear "Uh…I think it's time we…uh pay a visit to our little friend Beretti. We uh.. need to talk"

Zoe looked up at him and gulped but didn't object. She simply nodded as Sandra stood up. The Joker looked at the girl and licked his lips.

"Uh Sandra this is the boss" Zoe stated indifferently. Sandra gave the Joker a wide smile and moved closer to him.

"Nice to meet you, boss" she laughed. Zoe frowned and crooked her head to the side in confusion.

"I uh, hope you're enjoying my little _business_ " the Joker said wrapping a hand around the girl's waist. Zoe froze and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes so we have to keep this business running so Sandra off you go" Zoe said fast pushing the girl lightly towards the bar.

"Hey I was talking" she said annoyed turning around out of Zoe's grasp and back to the Joker. Zoe tightened her fists in anger but didn't bother to turn around. She walked towards the bar and threw the tray on the counter. Christopher turned towards her in surprise.

"Fix his drink"

"Uh….sure?" he replied confused as he began preparing a Vodka martini. .

"Glad to see you gained some of your weight back. We were all starting to feel a little worried. A month ago you were all just bone" he continued as Zoe took the shot Chris had prepared for her and threw it back.

"Yeah" she winced.

Zoe turned her head to see that the girl was still talking with him. And it was maybe at that point that she paid attention to her for the first time. She had sharp beautiful features on her face and two green catlike eyes that were framed perfectly by her long red hair. She was in her early thirties but Zoe had to admit she was a sex bomb. No wonder why she got so many tips. And she had that spark, that female flame in her eyes that made every customer fall on his knees for her.

Well, not just the customers it seemed.

"Huh, see the way she looks at him" Christopher said "Oh yeah she told me she wanted to meet him" he said laughing. Zoe turned towards him and frowned. "She said that her first goal after actually making her way through the month without getting fired was to fuck the Joker. Some girls are just messed up I guess" he said leaning forward. He giggled to himself and Zoe felt frustration rising inside her.

Zoe turned around searching for them at the spot they were previously at. When she didn't see them, her eyes wondered at the edge of the club and the Joker's usual spot. He was sitting casually with his men and Sandra sitting on his right thigh. Chris tapped her hand as he handed her the Joker's drink. Zoe took it and closed her eyes exhaling sharply.

She began walking towards the table, as she noticed that he didn't even looked at her as she placed the drink on the table.

 _What the hell girl get a grip_

She heard a voice in her head shouting. She didn't know why but the voice was not her own. It was Rachel's.

Of course it was Rachel's. She was the one with the balls in this place not anyone else. Zoe licked her lips shaking the thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. And she couldn't even understand why it was bothering her so much. Sure he had shown her signs of interest and she had more contact with him than anyone else in this place. Well… anyone else in general. But that meant nothing. He was the Joker for crying out loud she wouldn't expect anything good from him. She shouldn't.

Sandra had her arm around his neck and Zoe saw his gloved hand rubbing the side of her thigh lightly as he spoke to his men.

"Thank you doll" he suddenly said as Zoe placed his drink on the table and turned to leave. She nodded and walked away quietly. The clown's eyes watched her as she moved towards the bar, her long hair falling gracefully on her back. She had gained weight and was now in perfect shape. He was trying to pick up a sign, irritate her. But she was so good at hiding her emotions. So fucking talented.

"You want an olive in that babe?" the redhead on his lap said seductively.

"I take my martini with no ice or any kind of uh, food" he said blankly his eyes never leaving the girl on the bar. "I bet your superiors told you that already"

* * *

It was five o'clock in the morning when the final customers left the club. Zoe yawned and put her work clothes in her bag, putting her hoodie over her head. She said goodbye to Chris as she left the building taking her way home.

Suddenly, she heard tires screeching on the road behind her and she turned around startled. The van stopped right in front of her as the unpleasant smell of burned rubber reached her nostrils. When the smoke had settled down, she saw the clown looking at her from the driver's sit, trying hard to contain his laughter.

"What the-" she whispered under her breath. Next to him, she saw that red hair and the raised eyebrow that were bugging her all night.

"What do you want?" she yelled not moving from where she was.

"Get in doll"

"I'm not getting in a car with you" she simply said as she continued walking.

"The car is going to keep going with you in it or under it doll. Just get in. Don't be _difficult"_

Zoe rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated as she walked to the back sit and opened the door. She was really pissed off but she never wanted to challenge him.

"Buckle up doll" he said as he began driving maniacally through the streets.

"Wait!" Zoe squeaked. She struggled to put on her seatbelt as the car kept taking sudden screeching turns. When she was finally safe, she looked around, trying to understand where they were.

And what the hell was Sandra doing here!? What was she suddenly his sidekick?

"I hope you girls uh, like dogs" the Joker said casually with amusement in his voice.

"I love dogs!" Sandra smiled. Zoe rolled her eyes and looked out the window. They were still in the Narrows but at an area she couldn't recognize. The wheels in her head turned, just to realize that it was maybe the forbidden neighborhood.

Rachel had told her about this place. Nobody could come here alone and make it out alive. It was filled with outlaws, like the rest of the Narrows, but with no moral compass or sense of unity. The rest of the neighborhoods would fight and maybe even kill each other but they were all together when it came to outsiders. Not this place though.

 _That place is hell within hell_ Rachel's words popped into her head.

The car came into a sudden halt and Zoe nearly bumped her head on the front sit.

"Get out get out get out!" the Joker said happily, as he jumped out of the car. Sandra hopped out too as Zoe noticed she was still in her work clothes.

"Slut" she whispered still sitting in the car. What was her deal anyway? What did she want with him and why, WHY for the love of God did he allow it? Zoe didn't know the Joker that well but she knew that all that Sandra was, was annoying to him.

"Come on doll we don't have all night" he crossed his arms.

Zoe got out of the car and shivered at the aura of the place. The car was parked in the middle of three buildings placed in a semicircle. They were looming over her like a predator ready to attack. She walked quickly towards the Joker and the girl who were already heading towards the entrance.

He took out a set of keys and unlocked the door as it creaked open loudly.

"Ladies first" he told them as they both entered the building. The Joker closed the door behind them and for a bit, Zoe thought she went blind. The room was completely dark and all she could hear was mumbling in a distance. She felt an arm wrapping around her waist and almost carrying her across the room. She heard stumbling behind her as he did so but was unable to comprehend what was happening. She then heard metal rubbing against metal and a room appeared behind a now opened door. She blinked at the sudden light that hurt her eyes and she felt the hand releasing her waist. She looked back only to see Sandra staring at her scratched elbow. She looked pissed. For some reason, Zoe felt satisfaction rising to her head.

When she was finally able to understand what was going on, she stared up with awe. The building was old but huge on the inside. There was yellow light everywhere and a spiral staircase led upwards to, what seemed to her, a thousand different floors.

"Wow!" she heard Sandra exclaiming behind her.

"Say that again" Zoe added.

Sudden growling interrupted her thoughts. She looked down only to stare back into the eyes of a devil. Actually two of them.

Staring at both of them, were two rodvailers, in attack stance. Their teeth seemed almost bloody and Zoe could see saliva dripping down from their mouth.

"SIT!" she heard a sudden order from across the room, as the two dogs retreated in fear. He had taken off his coat and was just in his vest and shirt now. He walked hastly towards the girls as the two dogs backed away.

"Oh my God" Sandra exhaled behind her.

"What's the matter dear? I thought you said you liked dogs" the Joker said giggling.

"Those are dogs?" Sandra half laughed still trying to catch her breath.

"Uh, what else?" he replied licking his lips and rolling up his sleeves tidily.

"The hounds of hell?" Zoe added still staring up the staircase.

She heard him snicker before continuing. "Alright enough chitchat. Go on"

He opened the door to a seedy looking living room with dim yellow lighting and the whole scenery suddenly became very surreal. Five of the Joker's goons were playing cards on a round table in the middle of the room. The atmosphere was filled with cigarette smoke and Zoe's nostrils burnt at an unknown sour scent. Two of the henchmen, had their clown masks rested on their head while Zoe distinguishingly saw a blonde man with a scorpion tattoo on his arm, playing with a pocket knife between his fingers. His movements were fast and she could not understand how the knife flew from one fingertip to the next. For some reason, that was the one thing that magnetized her attention in a way that she couldn't understand. It was as if her ears were suddenly covered by a cloth and all she could hear was her own heart beating along with a ringing sound. All of that mixed with muffled noises coming from far away. They were getting closer and closer. It felt like one of those panic attacks she used to have when she was amongst people. But it had been years since the last one. Maybe that was just her brain telling her that she had to get the fuck out of here.

"Hey" she felt someone pushing her arm just as the man grabbed the knife he was playing with firmly in his hand. She blinked, snapping back to reality and looked up just to see the Joker staring at her mockingly.

"Seems like our uh, little guest doesn't feel at home boys" he giggled as the whole room erupted into sudden manic laughter. Zoe's face dropped into its usual indifference crossing her hands over her chest.

"Now now doll don't get feisty. Come, meet the team"

They Joker placed an arm around her shoulder actually forcing her to move with him as he did so. He suddenly seemed extremely cheerful with a burst of energy illuminating from his body. It reminded her of the time she had visited him at Arkham. Those seconds before he attacked her. It felt just like that. He had a home field advantage now and she could feel it lingering between them. She knew she had to play along, especially in front of his men. If they saw how little power he actually had over her, he would never forgive her.

"So uh, that is Grumpy" he said as the goon tipped his head downwards which caused the clown mask to slip down on his face. There were snickers from behind her as the Joker continued "Happy and Dopey" he said pointing at the other two on the table "Kilson, Melvin" he went on and on introducing every member of his gang, as if she was going to remember all of them.

"Uh, this is Zoe" he said lifting the hand from her shoulder and introducing her in a stage like manner, completely mocking her once again.

"Oh and let's not forget" he said grabbing the hand of the silent girl on the corner and pulling her forward "Sandra". She had done such a good job remaining unnoticed but with the Joker in the same room, she should have expected that her luck would eventually run out.

There was a whistle from the corner of the room, where three of the goons were sitting on the couch drinking their beer.

"Now uh, you know how this works boys. Hands of or uh, it will be.. hands _off_ " he laughed at his own joke. Before Zoe could react. she felt a hand squeezing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. She glimpsed back quickly to look at Sandra, who was looking at her as well puzzled. The redhead was suddenly pushed forward deeper into the room as Zoe was almost dragged up the spiral staircase. She never liked the girl, let's be honest, but she was getting worried for her. But the Joker wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. She was probably just going to hang out with his goons…Right?

She kept moving up the stairs with him as he finally let go of her wrist. The noises from the room below were getting more and more distant and the sound of their echoing footsteps was now overpowering them. It was maybe the sixth or seventh floor when he stopped and headed for a room to his right. He opened the door and indicated for her to get in. Zoe peeked quickly before entering the dark room. He turned on the light and closed the door behind them.

"So" he finally said "What did you think of my uh, retarded children?"

His tone was now relaxed, almost as if he was bored. He opened one of the closets and started searching for something.

"Uh…"Zoe spoke, her eyes wondering around the room. "Fine I guess?"

There were holes on the walls and a big round red target opposite the double bed with a photo of the batman pinned on it. There was a wooden old desk on the far corner of the room, that was full of paper and small scrap metal pieces. Even though they looked unorganized and very difficult to sort out, Zoe felt as if there was symmetry to them.

"Is..Sandra-"

"She'll be fine. My men know that if they hurt her they'll have to deal with me" he said as she heard a zipper opening. She couldn't see what he was doing but the sound of it was as if he had opened a bag.

"Oh.." she simply said still staring around the room. The Joker paused and stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? What you want me to uh, hurt her?"

Zoe looked at him confused "What? No why would I want that?" she frowned.

"I don't know doll" he said with amusement "For a moment It felt as if you were not satisfied by my answer"

Zoe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms sighing "Um… it would be nice if you could tell me why I'm here. I mean you said it's time we make our move against the Beretti's? " the Joker kicked the door of the closet lightly closing it, with a small pile of clothes in his hands "Isn't that…why..uh…" Zoe stared at him "What is that?"

"Clothes doll" he said handing them to her "The bathroom is that way" he said opening the door and indicating a room to the left.

Zoe stood in the middle of the room dumbfounded "Ok what are you doing?"

The Joker sighed and for the first time it seemed as if he was really tired. Actually, humanly tired.

"Look doll just get a shower and sleep. Work comes tomorrow. Everything you need is in the bathroom" he said as he sat at his desk.

Zoe didn't protest. She left the room and gazed on the floor when she heard his voice from his desk.

"Nobody dares to comes on this floor doll just go"

She continued to the room he had showed her and turned on the light. She saw her horrific red eyed black circles, smeared makeup reflection in the mirror and immediately turned away.

She closed the door and took off her clothes quickly getting in the shower. The hot water hit her like a flower on her back, making her understand how tense and tired she'd been this whole time. She let the water pour over her head and face breathing out satisfied. She inspected the shampoos and body shower gels, picking the bottles one by one, just like she did at home.

Just like she did at home…

She looked down at the brands of the bottles astonished. They were the same ones she was using. That bastard had planned to bring her here all along. And who knew what else he had planned ahead of time.

She still had no clue why she was here. Or why Sandra was here as a matter of fact. And was she supposed to sleep in his bed? With him? Not with him? And what about his goons and-and-

Her head had finally run out of questions. She had no more power in her muscles to force herself to think. She had to chill the fuck out. What was the worst that could happen? Him ending up killing her? She didn't mind that anyway. So why stress over something so stupid that in the end of the day made no different in her life.

She sighed turning off the water and got out of the bathtub, getting the towel she assumed was folded for her next to the sink. She patted her hair removing as much moisture as she could and inspected the clothes the Joker had given her. She took the purple panties and held them in front of her shaking her head.

"Of course purple" she said to herself as she wore the lace fabric. She put on the footer and shorts he gave her and combed her hair with the clean brush she found next to the sink. She made her own clothes into a ball and placed them into a plastic bag she found as she excited the bathroom. She tiptoed to the room even though it was no use at the floorboards creaked beneath her feet. She saw him still working on something with his back turned and didn't bother to talk to him. It felt as if he didn't want to be disturbed. She placed the bag of dirty clothes on the corner next to the door and sat on the bed quietly. Suddenly, he got up and left the room heading for the bathroom. When he got back, Zoe saw that his face was clean from all the makeup. It didn't startle her to see him like this, she had seen him before. It was just unsettling somehow.

"You can sleep if you want" he simply said staring her from head to toe satisfied as he sat back on his chair. She looked adorable in that oversized footer with her long brown hair falling to her side still damp. His own personal little doll in his own personal little room. He laughed mentally and went on "It's not mandatory to wait for me"

"Where are you gonna sleep?" she asked simply.

"On my bed" he said placing an elbow on the top of his chair raising his eyebrow.

"And where am I gonna sleep?"

"On my bed" he said again.

Zoe stared at him not sure if he was being serious.

"Don't worry doll" he said as he turned to face his desk again. "If I wanted to uh… _get_ with you I would have"

Zoe felt relieved yet insulted. And when the words left her mouth, she was finally sure she was possessed by a demonic entity.

"Oh that's a fun way of saying you're not into me" she said flatly as she pulled down the purple covers. The Joker turned to her with amusement written all over his face.

"See I'm all about fun doll" he said through muffled laughter. She bit her lip in embarrassment as she tacked herself in.

"And what is the reason you chose to uh, comment on that whilst in my bed?"

Zoe rolled her eyes and closed them "Goodnight Joker" she said exasperated hoping that he would drop it.

She wished.

She felt a sudden weight knocking the air out of her lungs. Her eyes popped open and she felt him crashing her.

"Ok you know what just because we're at your place it doesn't mean you get to be more of a jackass than you actually are" she said trying to push him off as he continued laughing.

"Oh but that's exactly what it means doll. You _chose_ to come here, so you have to uh, deal with the consequences like you people say"

"I didn't choose to come here you threatened you'd ran over me if I didn't get in the car" she said as she breathed in with difficulty, still trying to push him off.

"But you _chose_ to get in the car"

Zoe stared up at him blankly as his laughter became even more intense.

"I don't see you crushing Sandra to death so why am I the only one that deserves your lovely presence?"

"Nononono Sandra is just a pawn I need doll. Nothing much" he mocked her.

"So is that why your men know she's not supposed to get hurt?" she stared at him dead on, not sure what was possessing her. And it was at that moment she knew that he had won. That bastard had picked on her jealousy from the first moment and he was teasing her this whole time. And now, he had won. And he was on top of her. On his bed.

Fuck.

"My men know that what's mine it's mine" he said. His eyes suddenly grew darker and his face became tense "And nobody touches what's mine"

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a while before he rolled off her "And besides we need her for the uh, surprise I am preparing for the Berettis. Zoe stared at the ceiling and then turned to her side, not wanting to face him. She heard him getting undressed and after a while she saw the room going dark once more. She felt a bounce as he got under the covers.

And it felt almost natural when he wrapped his arm around her waist just as she was drifting completely to sleep.

* * *

 **I Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know.**

 **Keep it creepy xx**


	9. It's about trust

**Here is the next chapter. It was somewhat emotionally challenging for me I hope you like it**

* * *

She woke up to an excruciating pain running down her arm. She hissed as she sat up, stretching it outwards. She had slept on her side with her elbow folded beneath her and now her join was killing her. She stretched her neck and massaged her shoulder trying to relief some of the pain. It had been so long since the last time she had a good night's sleep and her bones were not used to being still for so long. She turned around, realizing that she was alone on the bed. She got up and tripped on something as she walked. She looked down, seeing her handbag on the floor. She had forgotten it in the car last night. She opened the door of the room quietly, peeking to the corridor. It was quiet. Too quiet.

She tried to make out any noises or talking from the ground floor like last night. But she could hear nothing. She tip toed to the bathroom, trying to minimize the amount of noise the floorboards made beneath her feet. She closed the door and took a look at herself in the mirror. She followed her morning routine, combing her hair and washing her face. As the water splashed cold on her flesh, she took a closer look at herself. It had been a while since the last time she saw her face so clean. For a while, she had forgotten how it was not to have black circles beneath her eyes. She wiped her face and excited the bathroom, tip toeing back to the room and closing the door.

She sat on the bed, looking around the room, not sure what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to go downstairs if there was a chance that Joker's men were still there but she felt uncomfortable knowing that she was in his room without him. And above all, she had nothing to do. She stared at the ripped photo of the Batman in front of the red target once more. She stood up and approached the wall, feeling one of the holes there was with her fingers. She chuckled, realizing that that was maybe the way the Joker was practicing with his knives. Of course. He had a six floor building but he couldn't find another room to ruin the walls. It had to be his own. She walked to the desk, making sure that she didn't touch anything. For some reason she was sure that he would know if she did. She studied the map of Gotham he had lying on his desk, with red marks and circles on it. There were two big X's. One on 250 52nd Street and one on Avenue X. Her eyes traveled across the map, studying the little marks and circles he had pinpointed. The GCPD, Wayne Enterprises, a smiley face next to Gotham's General Hospital and other placed that she couldn't really recognize. She continued to the Narrows and paused. She saw the Street that the club was on circled with red and then a single black line travelling through the narrow markings. She followed it only to see a black circle on a Street.

Her street.

"He was following me" she whispered to herself and leaned closer. The line that was cutting through the streets, was the exact same route she took when she left work. There were two more streets leading up to the main black line marked with pencil and looking back Zoe remembered taking those shortcuts only once or twice. She stepped backwards startled.

He was following her for months. From the first time they had met. She could understand why he wanted to know where she lived. After all, she worked for him. But this was unsettling. And the way the black line cut through the red markings on the map, made it even more disturbing.

As she stood there dumbfounded, she heard the door flying open. She whirled around startled seeing the Joker with his full makeup grinning at her.

"Oh good morning princess. Had a good night's sleep?" he said entering the room and kicking the door shut behind him. He was wearing a black t-shirt and and Zoe saw the beginning of a tattoo on his right arm. He was already wearing his gloves and purple trousers with his suspenders falling to his sides.

"Yeah.." she lowered her eyes biting her lip.

"Well good" he said as he walked past her to the desk. Zoe moved towards the bed and sat down.

"I uh.." she cleared her throat "I need clothes". He turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "I need my clothes" she corrected.

"Don't worry doll" he turned around and leaned down on the map, grabbing a red marker. "We'll pass by your place tonight"

She saw him taking off his shirt, revealing the end of his tattoo. It ran like a knife from his arm all the way to his back into concentric circles. She saw his thin, strong muscles hugging his spine all the way down to his trousers and Zoe lowered her eyes in embracement. She crossed her legs with an unfamiliar feeling of discomfort and waited for him to get dressed.

"So uh, you hungry? There are eggs and bacon downstairs. Sandra made them" he said snickering "I am sure you're gonna love them. Although I don't think you ever eat when-"

"Why were you following me?" she asked abruptly looking up at him. The Joker turned to her crooking his head to the side as he fixed his tie.

"Uh…You're gonna have to be more specific doll"

She gulped but stood up "You were following me home all this time. From the club. Why?" she stared at him waiting for an answer. He walked closer to her and licked his scars shaking a finger at her.

"You're a smart little brat aren't ya?" he said fixing his sleeves.

"You don't have to be smart" she said indicating the map "you just don't have to be stupid"

He leaned down bringing his face right in front of hers seeing into her eyes straight on "And you're not stupid are ya? This is why you think you get to keep demanding answers from me?"

Zoe froze, feeling fear as she watched him. Not fear of dying, or of him hurting her. It was something else. Something she couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "I am" she simply said turning away from him. She grabbed her sweatpants from last night and was ready to get dressed.

"You'd think a _non stupid_ person would guess that since I gave you clothes yesterday, I made sure you had for today as well" he said mocking her as he took a pile of folded clothes from the closet and handed them to her. Zoe looked down at them.

"Oh…Thank you"

Joker gave her a crooked grin with amusement in his eyes as he sat on his chair facing his desk. Zoe took off her clothes to wear the new ones with no shame. It wasn't like her work clothes were much better than underwear. And he'd seen her wearing them before anyway. It was like those situations where girls were ashamed to show up in their underwear but super comfortable with wearing a Brazilian bikini.

I t was just a waste of time.

She wore the black slim jeans finding out, not to her surprise, that it was just her size. She took the white cropped t-shirt and tried it on as she sat on the bed to put on her shoes.

"You done?" he asked, not turning to face her. He was hunched, working on something on his desk.

"Yeah" she said, putting on her shoes.

"Let's go!" he said abruptly, jumping up. He stormed out of the room and began going down the stairs. Zoe followed him silently as the wooden floor creaked and echoed in the empty building with every step they took. They finally reached the seedy looking living room, which was half-empty. There were only three of the Joker's men there and she couldn't see Sandra anywhere.

"Let's go boys!" the Joker shouted grabbing first his jacket and then Zoe's wrist. He led her to the exit and opened the heavy metal door revealing the dark abyss they walked through last night. The last of the Joker's men closed the door behind him as they walked forward and Zoe was blind once more. Without her realizing, they had reached the exit of the building and they were finally outside. It was already night time and Zoe couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been sleeping. The Joker let go of her wrist and walked to one of the cars that was parked outside. His men walked on a white van, got in and drove away.

"Get in doll" he told her as she followed the van with her eyes. Zoe did so silently, putting on her seatbelt.

There was silence in the car as the Joker drove. Zoe didn't know what was going on and didn't ask. She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what the Joker's plans were.

"Is Sandra ok?" she finally broke the silence.

The Joker snickered "Why you're worried something will happen to your _friend_?"

He turned to look at the girl. She was looking out the window, with her hands resting on her lap. He couldn't see her face but it seemed to him that she was concerned.

"She's fine. Don't worry. She's doing her part"

She turned to him confused "What? You mean she's part of the plan?"

" _Plan…_ " he repeated and scoffed. "More like a uh, prank if you will"

"Well" Zoe rolled her eyes "Do you mind telling me the details of this prank?"

"Now what kind of fun would that be huh?" he grinned at her. Zoe sighed and stared back out the window. She knew where they were.

She noticed the street sign just as the car came to a halt.

"Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast doll. I don't have much patience in general"

Zoe got out of the car and walked to the building. She opened the door and went up the stairs to her apartment. She placed the key in the keyhole and the door creaked open without her turning the key yet. Zoe stared at the door dumbfounded. Someone had broken in.

She opened the door slowly and tiptoed in, trying to notice if anything was missing. As she walked, she heard the floorboards of her bedroom creaking. She grabbed the lamp she had next to the couch and walked to the bedroom. She saw a moving shadow as she approached created by the moonlight that was entering through the window. She fastened her steps to get the intruder by surprise as he turned around and screamed.

"What the fuck!?" Rachel shouted in fear.

"Me!? What are you doing here!?" Zoe shouted back feeling her heart pumping in her ears.

"I called you twenty fucking times! Where have you been?" Rachel backed away trying to catch her breath.

"I-" her cell phone. She had forgotten all about it "I'm sorry I've been kind of busy"

"Doing what? You're the one that texted me to come here!" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"What? No I didn't. Rach I don't have much time" Zoe placed the lamp on the floor "He's waiting"

"He?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyes. When Zoe didn't answer, Rachel's eyes popped out her skull.

"Oh no…Zoe nonononono what the hell are you doing!?"

"Rach it's the Berettis.."

"Don't Rach me! What are you crazy? How can you work with the Joker on this don't you know what is gonna happen if they find out!?"

"What am I supposed to do!?" Zoe glared. "He is giving me a way out! A way to end it all! Ok? I'm tired. Tired of feeling powerless and alone and like nothing matters anymore"

"Oh my God Zoe you think he can give you those things!? Really, you think he can give you your life back?"

"No one can give me my life back" She snapped at her "Because everyone from that life is gone. Dead. Done" she continued "The only person I have left is living with that maniac Beretti and I am NOT gonna let him destroy her."

"Oh and you think you're gonna do this by working with another maniac? You think they're not gonna find out? Do you know why I was calling? Johnathan came by the coffee house. He asked questions about you. Asked ME questions about you"

"No Rach it doesn't matter. We're attacking tonight it will all be over"

"And how are you going to attack?" Rachel asked her challengingly. Zoe stared at her and took the lamp to take it to the next room. She heard Rachel following her."You stupid bitch. He hasn't fucking told you has he?"

Zoe went back to her room and opened the closet to take some more clothes with her.

"How can you just let him lead the plan without you even knowing what it is Zoe!?"

Zoe didn't answer but continued packing more things.

"Answer me damn it WHY!?"

"Because I trust him!" Zoe yelled. Rachel stepped back, not sure if she was being serious.

"I. Trust him" she repeated staring at her dead on. "He has been _nothing_ but kind. I know you think he is crazy, everyone does. But he is not. He is kind and caring even if he doesn't know. So yes I trust him. If anyone is gonna get me out of this hellhole is him"

Rachel stared at her with those blue eyes.

"Zoe" she shook her head and said calmly "You don't know what you're getting yourself into"

Zoe remained cold "You should have told me this years ago"

They remained silent and Zoe felt her eyes tearing up. Rachel sighed and leaned on the wall. It felt as if she wanted to say something. Zoe saw it on her face. But she didn't.

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch" Rachel whispered. Zoe continued staring at her.

"Well, I kind of am sometimes" she answered back seriously. They both remained quiet and it was Rachel that giggled first. Zoe felt a small smile forming on her face and she shook her head.

Rachel stepped forward and hugged her tightly "You stupid bitch" he repeated again closing her eyes "If anything happens to you I'm gonna kill you".

Zoe hugged her back tightly "If anything happens to me, I'm gonna be dead"

"Well I'm gonna bring you back to life just so I get to kill you myself"

* * *

Zoe got in the car wiping the edges of her eyes.

"Took you long enough" he said as he started the engine. They drove through the city silently as he hummed a familiar tune. After about fifteen minutes, he parked opposite a bar and turned off the engine. There was silence in the car once more. Zoe looked out the window, recognizing the bar. She had been here before. Years ago.

"Joker" she finally turned to him feeling her heart beating in her ears " _Please_ tell me what is happening. Please"

The Joker looked at her and rolled his eyes "Great way to spoil the fun doll" he raised his eyebrow. He finally looked back at her and sighed "Nothing will happen. A few people will die, that's all"

"Oh come on! Just fucking tell me!" she shouted and the Joker put a gloved hand over her mouth shushing her.

"You wanna be one of those people? Huh?" he said his eyes burning into hers. "Then keep your mouth shu _t_ "

Zoe's eyes grew cold and her face harsh as he removed the gloved hand from her face. She stared forward silently. Finally, without any warning, and with extreme calmness, she took her bag and opened the door. She was about to get out when a hand darted from behind her, closing the door with force and grabbing her neck tightly.

"Youuu" he spoke dangerously "You think you get to do whatever you want around here don't ya?" he said as he squeezed tighter. Zoe closed her eyes in pain but showed no fear. "Whatever you think this is" he said indicating the two of them "It is _not_ the kind of relationship we get to be uh, democratic. Pull something like this again, and I'll cut your hand off"

Zoe opened her eyes and looked at him blankly. Like the first time they met.

"Ahh I see we're back to square one. Good" he said letting go of her throat. He placed his elbow on the side, looking out the window. He didn't want to hurt her. But he was sure that if he turned to face her, he would be so angry and do so. Zoe turned herself to face the window.

She spoke calmly "You have no idea what's at stake for me" she said steadily "If you can't let me know what I'm betting, then I am not betting at all. You wanna hurt me? Fine. Cut my hand off. But if you're not telling me what is going to happen to me, I can't let you control my fate. It's as simple as that"

There was a deafening silence in the car before she heard him sigh heavily.

"You really think I would let anything happen to you"

Zoe turned to him with confusion. He was still looking outside and his words seemed more like a statement than a question. He was…Was he..hurt? She blinked taken aback not sure what she was supposed to say. Maybe if she..

She reached out, to touch his shoulder. Make him turn around. But froze. Should she? She had no idea what the consequences of what she wanted to do were. There was a sudden urge to touch him, touch someone. She clenched her teeth as her breath got stuck in her throat.

A sudden gunshot made them both turn to the direction of the bar, putting a stop to whatever was happening. After that, everything happened to fast that even later Zoe could still not remember what had happened exactly. There were people exiting the building running, gunshots echoing all around her. She ducked down covering her head as she heard the doors of the back seat opening and closing and just like that, they were gone.

Zoe opened her eyes only to hear laughter coming from the back seat. She turned around to the sight of two of his goons laughing.

"Only two?" she questioned startled.

"Well yeah" one of the men stared at her confused.

"Well someone had to die since they bugged your house" the Joker spoke spitefully.

Zoe frowned "What?"

"Yes!" one of the men said. He didn't look in a very good shape upstairs.

"They bugged bugged your house and boss said we have to put bugs under their bed!" he said.

"What he's trying to say is" the other guy rolled his eyes. "We made them think we would attack tonight, so that we get to attack in two days on the highway. Our little spy Sandra is right now was screwing one of the Beretti's men and let me tell ya boss, hella hot" he said.

Zoe turned to the Joker "You're the one that texted Rachel. You knew I was gonna tell her"

The Joker licked his scars and smiled to himself "And they were gonna hear. They didn't even manage to get the news to Beretti yet"

"So now what? Are they not going to know you're gonna attack? They'll be more prepared"

"They don't even know their men are dead or you're into the prank. Relax" he said coldly.

"Boss we have a problem. Grumpy told them where the hideout is. That's why I shot him. One of the guys escaped. He doesn't know names as I can recall but he heard where we are"

"What's life without a little mystery boys? Everything else seems to have worked out" The Joker laughed along with his men.

"Now which apartment downtown should we break into for the night?"

One of his men laughed manically and Zoe frowned.

"Oh I've spotted one next to GCPD. There is a nice little whore there as well"

"Why do we have to break into someone else's house?" she questioned nearly to herself.

"Because that's what the boss does most of the times" the other one said exasperated.

"See doll? It's about _trust_ " he said piercing her with his eyes for a moment.

"Or fear" she said to herself.

"Well" she heard the Joker's voice "If you have a better idea, please, share it with us" he spoke mockingly. Zoe paused and stared out the window.

"I know a place" she spoke quietly, her voice merely a whisper.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Yeah…It's safe"

"Well then lead the way"

* * *

Zoe was regretting this more and more. She hadn't been in that house in five years. She didn't know what was possessing her to tell him about it. It was as if she was trying to prove to him that she did trust him. But this plan seemed more and more stupid.

She gave directions to the Joker as he drove, gulping and talking with difficulty as she did so. She finally saw the sign of the street. It was surreal. Like one of those dreams where you want to wakeup desperately but cannot. She felt the hole in her chest growing and growing as they got closer, feeling as if all those feelings she had left behind came rushing back.

"We're here" she said and the car came to a halt.

The Joker got out with his men and looked around the neighborhood. It was one of those quiet, family friendly places with no apartment buildings or traffic. It was quiet. They had parked in front of a big deserted house with neglected grass covering nearly one fifth of it. The girl walked in front of them but Grumpy walked to the front door and tried to break it open.

"You won't make it" she told him as she walked to the side of the house, to what seemed like a back yard.

Grumpy looked at him and he signaled for him to follow her, licked his lips looking around to see if anyone had spotted them. They all followed her quietly to the back where there was more jungle like grass spread like a pool. The girl paused to look at it. She remained quiet and then turned to the back entrance. She bent down and lifted a flowerpot, revealing a dust circle around it and a key in the middle. She placed the pot back carefully and opened the door, letting them in.

"Holly shit!" Grumpy said as they got in through the kitchen. It was dark, and they wouldn't risk turning on the lights. The house was big but extremely dusty, making the atmosphere heavy.

"Holly fuck are you serious?" Melvin laughed to himself seeing the flat screen TV in the living room.

"Enjoy it boys" the Joker said as he walked to the living room as well, taking off his coat.

"Boss there is no electricity. Can we take it with us?" Melving said as his mental disorder started kicking in.

"Well sure Melvin" the Joker laughed to himself. Grumpy leaned back and took off his coat.

The three men started laughing and talking about tonight. They were about to play a knife game, when the Joker's mind reminded him of something. He had not seen her presence in a while now. He got up and walked to the kitchen only to find it empty. He looked around and then up the stairs in understanding.

"Boss you playing?" Grumpy said as he took out the knife.

"Tell you what I'll uh, give you guys a head start" he said as he started going up the staircase.

* * *

He wondered aimlessly in the corridor, inspecting the rooms one by one. Big, fucking house. Whoever was the owner of this house seemed to have one of those repulsively happy, lucky lives. But it didn't add up. Whoever lived here, didn't even leave in a hurry. Nothing was missing but yet nothing was in place. He walked to the room across the corridor and got in.

The master bedroom. He walked in and inspected the street outside from the window, making sure that they were not yet discovered. He looked around with boredom and turned to leave when his eyes caught up on something. There, on the bookcase across the room, there was a photo frame with four faces. He took it and got closer to the window to shed some light on the photo. A mom and a dad he guessed and two girls. He was about to put the photo back in place when he blinked in disbelief. He looked back down at the photo and raised his eyebrows. The first girl on the left was about ten but the eighteen year old on the right… He knew her face. He nearly didn't recognize her.

Her fresh face was glowing as the smile spilled across her face. Her eyes were mesmerizing and full of light. He stared at the photo and realized that he had never seen Zoe laugh. Not even smile before. And yet he was sure he had never seen such a beautiful smile before.

This was her house. Her former house it seemed. He knew all of it had to do something with the Berettis. But since his men failed to find more information about it, he was still in darkness as to what had happened.

He placed the photo back on the bookcase and took another one next to it. This one was of the two girls doing a piggyback, half falling on a sunny green scenery. She was at the bottom, laughing again with her, what seemed like, sister on top of her.

This was addictive. He couldn't stop looking at all the photos that there were. He didn't know why he felt both jealous and warm as he did so.

He exited the room and went into the last one next to the master bedroom. The door was open and it was quiet. It was dark but he saw her frame lying on the bed in fetal position. He got in and closed the door. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what people said in these situations. He sat on the bed next to her quietly for a while. He wanted to get up and leave. He didn't know why he was staying and yet at the same time couldn't bear the thought of leaving. He looked around the room. There were photos of her and friends it seemed everywhere. There was a pile of CDs on a floor and open books on the desk. He picked up one of the CDs. It was one of those famous rock bands he couldn't recognize. Oh well, he wasn't big on music anyway.

He inspected the room more as his thoughts were interrupted by low sniffing next to him. He crooked his head to the side in disbelief. He tried to see her face but it was buried under a large teddy bear.

It seemed that it was hopeless. He knew her longer than any other person still alive in his life. And yet he couldn't make her either cry or laugh. He could get nothing out of her. And the part that bothered him even more was the fact that he cared about it.

Cared about it.

That was funny. The more he couldn't take out of her the more she took out of him. He clicked his tongue with annoyance with himself but couldn't stop what he was doing.

"Hey" he talked quietly grabbing her arm "Come here"

He pulled her close but she was heavy. She was weight down by her lack of trying to get up. He picked her up and placed her on his lap cradling her like a baby. Her face was now buried in his neck, but her body was limp.

 _Dude what are you doing?_

He heard himself in his head. She remained unresponsive for a while. She did so for so long that he felt the need to get up and leave for good this time. Suddenly, he felt her body somewhat alive. She buried her face deeper into his neck and her arms wrapped around him. She breathed in deeply and exhaled and he felt her body shaking. He placed a hand on her leg to pull her closer, feeling the intoxicating scent of her skin against him. He ran a hand on her raven hair, feeling the softness of it under his fingertips. It seemed both healing and necessary to him. To both of them he could assume. For the first time after a long time, he felt his eyes closing with calmness as he held her close to him. He didn't know why he wanted her so much. With her it felt safe. It felt as if it was harmless not to look over his shoulder or pretend he is a normal person. Because she didn't mind if he wasn't.

He took off his glove with his teeth and placed it on the bed caressing her wet cheek. He tried to pull her face upwards to him but she resisted. He grabbed her chin a little tighter, forcing her to look at him. He couldn't see her clearly in the darkness, but he could feel her breath on his mouth. Without a second thought, he brushed his lips on hers softly, feeling the tenderness and warmness of them from all the crying. She responded to him immediately kissing him, her body still shaking. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance as he ran his hand on her waist and back. He heard her whimpering in his mouth as he deepened the kiss, feeling her tears staining his face faster. She placed her hands on his face, cupping it as she kissed him. Even her fingertips were shaking with tension. He felt her ran a hand on his scars, and it was as if she didn't even notice they were even there. She ran a hand through his hair pulling her as close to her as she could and she finally broke the kiss breathlessly.

She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose on his face, desperate to feel him more. His grip on her hip was painfully strong, but it didn't matter. She buried her face on his neck again, returning to her previous position.

He picked her up, placing her down back on the bed and lied next to her pulling her close on his chest. There was no point in talking tonight. No point in saying something that would make things better. He knew that nothing could make this better. He had lost everything once too.

And after a very long time, he remembered how it was to feel something other than pain and anger.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Keep it creepy xx**


	10. Two pieces of the same puzzle

**Hey guys! Thank you for your reviews here is the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 ****Lemons**

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes slowly feeling her head throbbing for a second. She rubbed her temple with her fingers and took a deep breath stretching her numb leg. She took in the dark environment for a while, listening to the nothingness of her surroundings. But it wasn't completely silent. She heard light breathing behind her and felt something warm around her waist. She looked down in the darkness only to see a black mass in the shape of an arm wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes remembering what had happened- what she let herself do- as his warm body aligned with hers behind her.

 _Fuck_ she mouthed as she slowly lifted his arm. She turned around to place it slowly on the bed when she got a glimpse at the Joker's sleeping figure. He seemed so peaceful. His makeup was almost gone at the point where she could make out the real color of his lips under the faint moonlight coming in from the window.

Well. If one could assume that all the makeup was on her lips now, it was only logical that his was gone.

She got up and grabbed her shoes as she tiptoed out of the room. She put them on and walked to the bathroom.

Yes, she was right. Her lips were scarlet red and smeared and it almost seemed as if she had been punched. She sighed and turned the tab on but no water came out.

"Great" she breathed out. She opened the cupboard on the left and took out one of the towels, wiping her lips with it.

"Much better" she said looking back up to her reflection.

"Not really" she heard a sinister voice behind her. She whirled around startled as her breath was caught up in her throat. He was leaning casually on the doorframe but there was no mockery on his face. He was calm, his eyes were glistening and it seemed to her that there was a faint smile on his lips.

She quickly turned around folding the towel and then unfolding it and finally folding it again. She was so embarrassed. Sure he had kissed her once before in Arkham but that didn't count. It was more of an attack. I wasn't just because they had kissed but because this was her first kiss. Ever. And it was so far from what she had imagined.

She left the towel next to the sink not knowing what to do next. If there was water, she would have washed her hands or pretend that she was trying to get the lipstick stain out of the towel. But instead, she found herself with both hands on each side of the sink and her gaze fixed on the sink strainer.

"Found anything interesting down there?" he mocked without hesitation.

It was inevitable. She closed her eyes and turned around resting her bottom on the counter.

"What?" she asked coldly crossing her arms, still avoiding his eyes. The Joker licked his lips and frowned.

"Uh…" he seemed confused for a bit "Look doll if uh… if we're gonna do this whole Beretti thing, I need you to tell me what the hell happened here"

She pierced him with her eyes in disbelief.

"Well. I wouldn't suppose you're stupid. I think you know what happened"

"He killed them" he simply stated "I know this. I need to know why"

Zoe sighed and turned around grabbing the towel once more "Why don't you let your dogs so some more digging I'm sure they'll tell you why"

 _First line of defense_ the Joker thought to himself.

"No" he said moving towards her and standing inches away from her body as she turned around to face him. Zoe didn't see him coming closer and her heart skipped a beat. "I want _you_ to tell me"

"I don't need to tell you anything . You have nothing that I want" she replied raising her voice.

 _Second line of defense_

"But I do doll. I really do"

She shook her head as if disappointed "Why are you torturing me?"she looked up at him "Why? Is it so enjoyable to you to make me remember it again? Relive it? Do you really hate me so much?"

"Nonononononono" he waved his finger and shook his head disapprovingly "Don't try to create guilt doll in hopes that I change the subject. This kind of defense doesn't suit you try something else"

"I am not in defense I just don't want to tell you!" she shouted exasperated.

"You have no choice if you want me to help you" he spoke softly but mockingly.

"I don't **want** your help if what you want in exchange is my soul!"

The Joker snickered and wiped the side of her cheek with his finger. She flinched at his touch only to realize that tears had started to roll down her eyes "But you need it" he said "And beside, just think of it as uh, storytelling. I you keep on feeling sorry for yourself you-"

"Oh and you don't feel sorry for yourself?" she snapped "Going around killing people to satisfy the fact that someone had been an asshole to you in the past? Wearing makeup and shit trying to show to the world that what you've been through was so hard that it drove you crazy?" She laughed humorlessly "You won't even tell the real story about how you got your scars. So, what, you're asking me to tell you how I got 'mine'? You don't even have the balls to do that for yourself!" she stepped forward and to her surprise, he stepped backwards.

"Why don't you tell me what happened to you J huh?" she told him as his eyes grew unfocused "Come on, no lies don't be shy" she continued. Suddenly, she saw the familiar coldness of his gaze growing focused again as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Before she had regained her full consciousness she felt his hand squeezing her throat but not too tight. It was actually rather comfortable.

"I have done _everything_ to keep you safe!" he growled as his eyes threw fire "I have fed you and fucking cared for you! And what did I ask for huh? A little bit of damn trust!" he barked the last part by giving her a final shove with his arm as her back connected lightly with the wall. He turned around and ran a hand in his hair as she stared at him.

And then it hit her. Hard. She had been so occupied with her own drama that she had never thought about why the Joker was here. With her.

He cared for her. Maybe not the way usual people did but in his own way. Maybe… maybe he didn't know any other way. Maybe it helped him to be here. Damn it helped her that he was here. He was trying for so long to help her and she had been turning him down over and over again.

Like an asshole.

She stayed there frozen not knowing what to do. He leaned over the sink with his head hanging down.

He was tired. Tired of trying for her. He didn't even know he was doing it until this moment. Everything he was up to the last couple of months involved her and only her. Maybe he had tricked himself into believing that it suited him this way but it was a lie.

He had promised not to let this happen to him again. Not after the last time. But she seemed to similar to him. And from the moment he met her he stopped feeling so alone. It felt as if he was doing better. It felt like it.

 _Felt like it_ he repeated to himself in his head. Fucking feelings.

Zoe continued staring at him motionless. She had hurt him. She could see that. But she still didn't know what to do. She couldn't apologize. He wouldn't forgive her. This situation was not her little game. He was trying for a very long time and just because now she knew how he felt it was going to be unfair to just apologize.

She finally found the courage to move towards him. She gulped and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and turned around looking down at her with dark, angry eyes and a tightened jaw. She thought he was about to hit her and so she instinctively pulled back squeezing her eyes shut.

She felt two warm arms cupping her face immediately and a warm breath on her lips.

"When will you get it" he whispered into her mouth angrily as she opened her eyes. She stared into his, seeing them melting away like liquid "I _can't_ hurt you"

His lips connected with hers giving her no time to protest. She wasn't going to. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer by the waist. His tongue asked for access in her mouth and her heart jumped at the sensation of it. She felt a warm feeling moving downwards between her legs as his hands roamed her back and grabbed her ass. He lifted her up and placed her on the counter wrapping her legs around his waist with his hands. Her body was now on fire and the more he kissed her the more she felt as if she was going to explode.

He placed his hands under her t-shirt feeling her warm flesh and began pulling it upwards. He kissed her neck as she finally took a breath and began working on loosening his tie. When his vest and shirt was off, he lifted her up again carrying her back in the room. He sat down with her still on his lap with her legs on each side of his body. Her skin was burning and as he kissed her torso, he subconsciously crushed the ends of her hair in his fist as it fell down her back.

He undid her bra and for a moment, he felt a shift in her attitude. There was a slight pause in her movements and her kisses became unfocused. He looked up at her, only to see her staring down on his chest avoiding his eyes. It was strange. Her defenses were all gone and it was as if there was a completely other person behind the mask. She seemed fragile and vulnerable and he didn't know if he liked it. He liked his own girl. The girl that snapped back at him without hesitation and stared at him dead on.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

She licked her lips and lifted her shoulder trying to hide her exposed chest.

"I don't know how to do this" she whispered so quietly that if he had been maybe an inch away from her, he wouldn't have heard it.

He crooked his head to the side in disbelief "do what?"

Zoe opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again.

"Sex?" he widened his eyes "you're a virgin?"

Zoe tried to move away to hide her face but he wouldn't let her.

"Shsh" he whispered to her "don't be embarrassed. It's a good thing" he said to her. His hands ran down her spine to her ass "it just means that I'll have to do my very best" he whispered in her ear and she felt her whole body shudder. He kissed her neck and squeezed her ass, going slower than before.

"Oh doll you really were in the wrong place at the wrong time weren't you?" he spoke softly almost compassionately. He lifted her off him and placed her down on the bed lying on top of her. He continued kissing her lips and chin and went downwards. He sucked on her breasts caressing them with his fingers and licked her belly as he undid her trousers. Zoe gulped feeling her heart racing.

He stood up and took them off, leaving her only with the purple panties that he got for her. The Joker laughed to himself as he went down to his elbows and caressed the side of her thighs. He placed a warm kiss on her soft area above the underwear before pulling it downwards with his teeth. Zoe felt his breath hitting her as he did so and her chest rose subconsciously. He stood up and removed her underwear and went back down again. He kissed the side of her inward thigh before finally placing a wet kiss on her clit. She closed her eyes and breathed in as he began licking her slowly. A small moan escaped her lips as he played with his tongue on her and she searched for his arm that was grabbing the side of her waist. Another moan left her throat as she continued feeling the heat getting uncontrollable.

He stopped and came up to her, lying above her and rubbed his grown member on her wet area. She kissed him hard, tasting herself on her mouth. He pushed her down softly and stared at her. Her eyes were half closed and there was no hesitation or doubt in her eyes now.

"There you are" he snickered as he got up and removed his trousers and underwear quickly returning to his position. He rubbed the head of his member on her entrance and she felt an almost painful pleasure running through her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"You gotta help me out doll I haven't done a virgin before" he told her as she shook her head. He entered her slowly as she squeezed her eyes in pain. She didn't make a sound though.

He breathed in with difficulty, trying to keep himself from moving inside her. Instead he kissed her neck, allowing her to get used to the size. When he finally felt her body relaxing, he tried taking his first thrust. He felt her tensing up but he continued moving slowly. Finally, after a couple of more pushes she let out a breath and began relaxing completely under him. She opened her eyes only to see him staring down at her.

He licked her neck sending electric charges down to her crotch making the heat even worst as he continued moving faster. She felt her breath becoming uncontrollable as he moved. The low grunts he made drove her crazy as he pushed himself deeper and deeper into her. She felt her climax approaching and she clung onto him as moans of pleasure left her mouth. She threw her head back and felt his lips on her chin as he moved faster and faster inside of her.

She finally opened her eyes and wrapped her legs around him as he moved. With one big final thrust he let out a grunt burying his face in her neck. He stayed there for a bit and then rolled off of her breathing heavily.

Zoe closed her eyes and sighed feeling the tension leaving her body. She looked at him and he was already staring at her with those dark fathomless eyes. And she wasn't embarrassed this time. There was no need. They were just two pieces of the same puzzle. She closed her eyes and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. They stayed like that until he finally broke the silence.

"You still own me a story" he said as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep with the first morning light.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. Comment and let me know. Until next time**

 **Keep it creepy xx**


End file.
